Another Story
by Chaos Saiyajin
Summary: AU [GokuBulma, YamchaMai, TenshinhanLunch, BroliSnow] R & R Inspired by TheTiny's 'Altered Era: Beginnings.' Goku grows up in a much darker world, one that will put his abilities to the test, time and time again...
1. Dragonball Saga: Prologue

Another Story

**An Introduction!**

**Welcome to Another Story, a Goku/Bulma romance fic by Chaos Saiyajin. This is gonna be one wild ride, so let me give you a few pieces of information:**

**1) This story is rated M (16+) for Intense Violence, Blood and Gore, and Language.**

**2) The pairings in this story include: Goku/Bulma, Yamcha/Mai, Tenshinhan/Lunch, and Broli/Snow**

**3) This story is AU (Alternate Universe). Changes to the original storyline include: Broli not being the Legendary Super Saiyajin and growing up on Earth with Goku, Bulma and Goku falling in love, and some characters will appear earlier than in the original, or not at all.**

**4) I'll be using Japanese words and terms in this story.**

**4) Update Policy: I'll update once a week, but I'll try to update more than that if I've got time.**

**5) Reviews: Please? Just no flaming.**

**And without further aideu, I give you...**

Another Story

Dragonball Saga: Prologue  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A blue-haired, teenage girl pressed her foot down hard on the gas pedal of her car, making it accelerate down the dusty, dirt road. Ahead lay Mt. Paozu, a mountain notorius for it's legends of demons and monsters that inhibited it. The sixteen year-old paid no heed to these legends, brushing them off as superstition as she grabbed a small, radar-like device. "I'm close, but I might need to go a little further west..." She trailed off as she sat the radar device back down and shifted gears.

Further down the same dirt road, a young boy laughed as he pulled a large fish along the road. "This one's great! It's just too bad I couldn't find a bear or a tiger..." He began to lose his train of thought as he noticed something approaching him fast. "Huh?" His eyes widened as the car slammed right into him.

"Hey! Watch where the hell you're going!" the blue haired girl screamed as she pressed hard on the horn. The young boy got right up, unfazed by being hit head on by a car.

"You aren't gonna steal my fish!" the pre-teen yelled back as he grabbed the bottom of the car and lifted it over his head and procceded to throw it towards the ground below. The car went into a roll, with the teen screaming at the top of her lungs the entire time. Finally, the car stopped tumbling and the girl was able to regain her composure.

The teenage girl rolled down her window and emerged with a small handgun. "Go to hell!" she yelled as she began to fire the handgun rapidly at the boy. The bullets hit their mark, then bounced off, leaving the boy unfazed.

"Damn mosqutios!" he cursed as he brushed off the bullets. "Take this you goblin!" he yelled as he ran towards the now over-turned car and punched it, full force. The door flew off, leaving the girl shocked and horrified.

"Oh my god! Please d-don't hurt me! I'm a human, not a goblin!" the girl stuttered in disbelief as she got out of the car and stood up.

"Human?" The young boy blinked as he looked at her.

"Yeah, take a look," she said in a calm tone. The boy encircled her, enticed by what he saw.

"I've never seen another human besides grandpa before. You're a lot like me, except softer and curvier," he said as he circled her once more.

"Well, duh. I'm a girl and you're a boy!" she said in a smart, sassy tone. The boy circled her again, stopping at her pink skirt and staring into it deeply.

"What's this?" the boy asked as he began to lift up her skirt and poke at her panties.

"YOU PERVERT!" she screamed as she slapped him hard in the face. The boy flew back a few feet, landing on the ground.

He got back up and rubbed his cheek, eyeing her oddly. "I guess girls don't have tails." he muttered as the girl's eyes widened.

"A tail? What the hell is this kid!" she thought as the boy began to speak again.

"Grandpa said to be nice to girls. C'mon, I'll give you shelter." he beamed as his tail began to wiggle. "I'm Son Goku by the way!"

"Thanks. Lead the way! My name's Brief Bulma." she replied.

"Bulma?" Goku laughed, "That means Bloomers!"

"Shut up!" Bulma said, red in the face.


	2. Tale 1: Legend of the Dragonballs

Another Story

Tale 1: Legend of the Dragonballs

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku and Bulma entered the small hut situated on the top of Mt. Paozu. Bulma raised an eyebrow as she looked throught the house. "What a dump!" Goku seemed to brush off the comment as he walked towards a small orange orb that contained four red stars, laid upon a red pillow. He pressed his hands together and bowed.

"Heya, grandpa! I brought a girl here to see you." Goku said with a smile.

"A..Dragonball!" Bulma gasped with a huge grin on her face. "G-goku, gimme that!" Bulma said as she lunged for the ball, which Goku quickly snatched away.

"No one can touch grandpa, not even girls!" Goku said with narrowed eyes.

"Hmm...Wait a second!" she said as she opened the small brown pouch on her waist and pulled out two more orange orbs, one with two stars and one with five red stars.

"Two more grandpas?" Goku's eyes widened as she laid them on the table.

"No, silly!" she laughed, "These are called Dragonballs. There are seven of them, each with a different number of stars in 'em, one to seven."

"Whaddaya gonna do with 'em, make a necklace?" Goku asked, amazed at the fact that his 'grandpa' wasn't one of a kind.

"Yeah right! Legend says that if you gather all seven, Shenlong, the dragon god will arise and grant you any wish your heart desires!" Bulma said as Goku's heart nearly skipped a beat.

"R-really?" he said, eyeing the glowing Dragonballs.

"Yeah, they say the last person who gathered 'em became a king. I'm gonna wish for the perfect boyfriend." Bulma blushed, imagining a lavish fantasy, then snapped back to reality when she saw Goku holding his Dragonball. "Now if you'd please, gimme your Dragonball?"

"What? NO!" Goku said as he grabbed the 4-star ball and put it back inside of his shirt.

"Oh, I get it you naughty boy!" Bulma snapped with a slight blush on her face, remembering the incident with Goku touching her panties earlier. She lifted up her skirt, revealing her white panties. "You can touch 'em all ya want!" she said as a deep blush covered her face, "All yours if you give me the Dragonball!"

Goku was mesmorized by the sudden turn of events, and began to feel a tingling in his stomach, then snapped back to reality. "Why would I wanna touch your dirty butt?"

Bulma's eyes nearly popped out of her head. _"What! This kid was practically feeling me up, and now he says my butt's dirty!" _She thought as she finally decided to blurt it out..."MY BUTT'S NOT DIRTY!"

"Shh..." Goku said as he put his hand over Bulma's mouth. "I sense an evil chi heading this way."

"E-evil what?" Bulma stuttered as the ground began to shake.

"It's here..." Goku said as he grabbed Bulma and jumped towards the back of the house. The front of the house lay in ruin, and a demonic looking creature began to laugh as he noticed Goku holding onto Bulma.

"So, I guess it was smart coming here." He bellowed. "Hand over the babe, kid! She's mine!"

"Babe? Is that you?" Goku asked as Bulma fumed. "Leave now or I'll kill you! You've destroyed my grandpa's house, you monster!"

"How dare you command the mighty OOLONG!" The best bellowed as he released a punch towards Goku. Goku let go of Bulma and jumped into the air, ready to face his fist head on...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Power Levels:**_

_Goku: 10_

_Bulma: 3_

_Oolong: 2_

_**Next Time:**The battle between Oolong and Goku begins, but can Goku defeat the shapeshifting wonder?_

_Another Story_

_Tale 2: Oolong...the terrible?_


	3. Tale 2: Oolong: the terrible?

Another Story

Tale 2: Oolong...the terrible!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing that made contact was Goku's fist, slamming into Oolong's large fist, and sending Oolong on a one way trip through the surrounding trees. Goku looked over at Bulma with a serious expression on his face. "Hide somewhere, Bulma." his solemn tone echoed as he grabbed an orange pole from the ground. Goku jumped out of the remains of his home and began to scan the broken tree trunks for the behemoth, almost knowing that he'd survived.

"Eat this, asshole!" A familiar voice snarled as Goku turned to see an ox barreling down upon him. Goku had barely enough time to grasp the ox's horns before being impaled by them.

"Who're you?" Goku asked as the ox bellowed.

"It's me, ya dumbass! Oolong the terrible!" he laughed as a cloud of smoke covered his body, forcing Goku to retreat from the choking smoke. In the place of the ox form Oolong had taken appeared a Chinese-looking warrior, holding a large sword in hand. "Take THIS!" He yelled as he swung the sword towards Goku, though Goku easily dodged the slash.

"So ya wanna fight with weapons, eh?" Goku said as he reached for the orange pole on his back. "Nyoi-bo, EXTEND!" Goku yelled as the orange pole lengthend. Goku smirked as he charged Oolong, smashing through his armor with the extended staff. Oolong spat out blood as a final pillar of smoke appeared, making Oolong revert to his true form...A PIG!

Oolong stood up, with tears in his eyes. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT, JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" he sobbed as Bulma walked over towards Goku, who was busy watching this unpresedented spectactle.

"You ass! You destroy Goku's house, then expect us to show you mercy!" Bulma said, her ever nagging voice become louder by the second. Oolong's ears heard nothing of Bulma's nagging, as his eyes were focused elsewhere...

_"Look at the boobs on this one! This maybe my chance..."_ Oolong snickered as he went back into sorry mode. "Please, I'll get enough zeni to rebuild the kid's house!"

"It's okay Bulma, he's not really bad." Goku said with a smile on his face. "He's just got an impure heart, that's all."

"Arg! Alright, just as long as you keep your promise to Son-kun here, then you can come along." Bulma said as she noticed Goku, though in a different light, one that made her heart jump.

"Let's go find those Dragonballs!" Goku laughed as Bulma smiled and Oolong snorted.

"Dragonballs?" Oolong said, dumbfounded as the two walked ahead of him...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Power Levels:**_

_Goku: 10_

_Oolong: 2_

_Bulma: 3_

_**Next Time:** The trio of Dragonball hunters ventures into the desert on their way to find the next Dragonball, however, a new enemy appears, a teenage bandit with money on his mind!_

_Another Story_

_Tale 3:_ _Desert Bandit Yamcha! _


	4. Tale 3: Desert Bandit Yamcha!

Another Story

Tale 3: Desert Bandit Yamcha!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A white motorcycle zoomed through a red desert, though it wasn't just any motorcycle. Yup, you guessed it; Bulma, Goku, and Oolong sat tightly on the one seater as they approached their destination. It had been around 50 miles ago they'd found another Dragonball in a field of flowers, the six-star ball, which came with an explanation to Oolong of the true purpose of the Dragonballs, though Bulma had told Goku to tell no one; Goku couldn't resist.

"How far away are we, Bulma?" Oolong said, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Well, from here it's around only 70 miles." Bulma said as she fumbled to put the Dragon Radar back in the pouch on her side.

"Can we stop soon, Bulma? I'm getting really hungry." Goku said, as a loud rumble was heard.

"We'll stop when we get closer, okay kid?" Bulma said as she switched her attention back to the desert that surrounded them.

Meanwhile, in another part of the desert, a floating, blue, feline creature smiled as she looked through a small telescope. "Yeah! We got some!" she giggled with glee as she entered the strange rock structure behind her. "Lord Yamcha! We've got more suckers!"

"Really?" A teenage boy asked as he put down the cup of tea he was drinking. "C'mon, Puar. Let's get us some money...I'm almost outta Ramen." Yamcha said as he opened up the front door and threw down a capsule. A Jet Momonga appeared, much to Yamcha's dismay. "Damn, I thought I got rid of that one...oh well." he sighed as he jumped on the Jet Momonga and took off.

Oolong sighed as he looked ahead of him. _"Why'd I get stuck behind the kid? Damn. Lucky bastard, gets to be beside the babe, while am back here looking at the little dumbasses' tail!" _he thought as he noticed Bulma's skirt fly up a little. _"I take it all back." _Oolong said with a blush. _"Huh? What's that up ahead?"_ Oolong's eyes widened as he noticed a rapidly moving shadow.

"Bulma, there's something coming towards us." Goku said as Bulma finally noticed Yamcha speeding up on his Jet Momonga.

"WHOA!" Bulma yelled, skidding out of control and smashing into the desert wall. Bulma was knocked out as of yet, though Goku and Oolong managed to get up rather quickly.

"Who are you?" Goku said as he walked away from the broken motorcycle.

"My name's Pao Yamcha. Hand over all your Hoipoi Capsules and Zeni before I have to get physical." Yamcha said as he drew a large sword from his side.

"You don't scare me. C'mon!" Goku smiled as he drew his Nyoi-bo from his back.

"Oh really? Hm. Let me give you a demonstration of my power!" Yamcha said as he rushed towards Goku with sword drawn. He began to slash rapidly at the monkey-tailed boy, though every slash was blocked by Goku's Nyoi-bo.

"You're strong." Goku smiled as he put his Nyoi-bo back in it's holder. "But let's continue with our fists from here on."

"So, the legendary Nyoi-bo of Son Gohan,eh? This may prove the dumbest thing you've ever done." Yamcha smirked as he sheathed his sword. "Prepare to face the legendary Rouga Fu Fu Ken!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Power Levels:**_

_Goku: 10_

_Yamcha: 5_

_**Notes:** Rouga Fu Fu Ken translates to 'Fist of the Wolf Fang Gale' better known as 'Wolf Fang Fist' in FUNimation's dub of Dragonball._

_**Next Time:** Goku and Yamcha face off in a heated battle! can the twelve year-old wonder take down the hardened desert bandit? _

_Another Story_

_Tale 4: The Power of Rouga Fu Fu Ken!_


	5. Tale 4: The Legendary Rouga Fufu Ken!

Another Story

Tale 4: The Legendary Rouga Fufu-Ken!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamcha smirked as he turned to Goku. "So the legendary Nyoi-bo of Son Gohan, eh? This may prove the dumbset thing you've ever done." he laughed, sheathing his sword. "Prepare to face the legendary Rouga Fufu-Ken!"

"Bring it on!" Goku said as he charged Yamcha, both fists ready to unleash a furious barrage of punches.

"ROUGA FUFU-KEN!" Yamcha yelled as he got into a fighting stance. The howl of a wolf echoed through the desert canyon as he charged Goku and began to unleash a powerfule flurry of punches. All of the punches connected, Goku's slower speed being the reason for this; and he was sent flying into the desert wall.

"Goku! Get up, ya little dumbass!" Oolong said, his voice full of fear.

"I-I'm so hungry..." Goku said as he managed to pull himself up.

"OOLONG!" Puar's voice rang out as she levitated in front of Yamcha.

"Huh? PUAR?" Oolong said with the same suprised look, one that quickly became a scowl. "So, if it isn't Puar the tattletale, eh?"

"Oolong the pervert, eh? Well, I wouldn't have told on you if you hadn't tried to steal the teacher's panties!" Puar shot back, anger in her voice.

"You two know each other?" Yamcha said as he got out of his stantce to talk to Puar.

"Yeah, we went to Shapeshifting Kindergarten together! Though he got kicked out for trying to steal the teacher's panties!" Puar said as she began to laugh.

"Interesting." Yamcha laughed as he began to walk in Oolong's direction, tryimg to find Goku or his corpse.

"Y-you won't beat me!" the voice of a tired Goku rang out as he charged Yamcha. "JANKEN! ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!" Goku yelled, and with each word, unleashed a different shaped attack on Yamcha.

Yamcha fell back on the ground but quickly rose back up, now facing Goku. "You'll pay for that, you little shit!"

"What's all the commotion about?" a soft, feminine voice could be heard as Bulma got up from the remains of her motorcycle.

Yamcha stared dumbfoundedly in her direction, immobilized by his fear of women. "P-Puar! Let's get outta here!" Yamcha said as he finally found the strength to move and ran to the Jet Momonga with Puar in tow.

"What was that all about?" Bulma asked as she walked towards Goku and Oolong.

"I'm hungry, Bulma. Can we get something to eat?" Goku said as the huge rumble of his stomach could be heard.

"That motorcycle was my only transport capsule with fuel in it, so it appears we might have to walk from here." she said, mentally dreading every second of having to walk fifty miles to the next dragonball.

"Or, we could take my housewagon." Oolong said as he threw down a capsule that revealed a very large, bulky housewagon.

"Oolong, you're the best!" Bulma smiled as she hugged him, his face meeting her breasts.

_"I think I've died and gone to heaven."_ Oolong thought before Bulma finally put him back down...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Power Levels:**_

_Goku: 10 weakened: 5_

_Yamcha: 5 w/Rouga Fufu-ken: 15_

_**Next Time:** After running over a sea turtle on the way to the dragonball, Goku and the gang decide to take him back to his master. But a powerful opponent stands in the way, one that could give Goku a run for his money! Not to mention that he's got a tail as well..._

_Another Story_

_Tale 5: Umigame_

**_Author's Notes:_** _For those of you who've asked about the power levels of my characters, Goku's is 10 at the beginning of DB as seen in the official Daizenshuu power levels. _


	6. Tale 5: Umigame

Another Story

Tale 5: Umigame

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oolong's yellow housewagon made a sharp curve around a bend near the end of the desert the small group of Dragonball hunters had just left. Oolong, it being his vehicle and all, sat behind the driver's wheel, blantantly not paying attention to the road ahead. _"What the hell? Is that a turtle!" _Oolong snapped back to reality as he swerved out of the way, turning the housewagon on it's side.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing, Oolong!" Bulma screeched as she got out of the housewagon, followed by Goku.

"Hey, it ain't my fault some turtle was in the damn road!" Oolong barked in reply as he jumped from the housewagon. "When I find that turtle, we're going to have turtle soup for dinner tonight!"

"Excuse me. Do you know which way the ocean is from here?" A polite voice said as Oolong, Goku, and Bulma turned around to find a brown sea turtle.

"YOU!" Oolong yelled as he transformed into a giant demon-like creature. "You're the one who made me crash! I'm sorta hungry! Whaddaya you guys say we eat the little bastard for ruining my housewagon?"

"Don't touch him, Oolong." Goku said as he jumped in front of Oolong's demonic transformation, then turned towards the sea turtle. "My name's Son Goku, and that's Oolong and Bulma. We'll help ya get back to this place called ocean, or what ever it is."

"Such generosity." The turtle smiled. "My name is Umigame."

_"No shit, sherlock." _Bulma thought as she approached Oolong and Goku. "Oolong, we'll just capsulize the housewagon and everything'll be fine." her attention turned to Umigame. "Normally, I wouldn't make an unnessecary side stop, but because the next Dragonball is located in the ocean, you can come."

"Aww..." Oolong sighed. "I wanted turtle soup..."

"Watch it, Oolong! We might be having bacon for breakfast!" Bulma said with a crazed look. Goku and Umigame began to laugh, as Oolong reverted to his true form.

"Hmm...Son Goku...That's the name you've taken? You can't fool me, Kakarotto. I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do." A child with shoulder-length black hair spat as he floated above Goku and his friends. _"Just you wait, fool. Tommorow is your day of judgement."_

An hour seemed to pass like nothing in the housewagon. Goku played cards with Bulma, usually losing pathetically, Oolong drove, and Umigame slept on the couch. "So, Goku, you said you lived with your grandpa, right? What happened to your mom and dad?" Bulma said as Goku shuffled the deck of cards he was holding.

"I guess they abandoned me, Grandpa Gohan told me he found me on a mountainside all alone." Goku replied as he dealt Bulma the cards.

"Doesn't that make you sad that you'll never know you're real parents?" Bulma said as Goku pondered for a moment.

"Well, not really. I don't really think much of the past." Goku said as he got his hand ready. "Got any aces?"

"Go fish." Bulma replied as Oolong's voice rang out.

"We're here!" Bulma, Goku, and Umigame instantly shot up, running for the door of the housewagon. With large sand dunes and palm trees, the area they had entered would've been a perfect place for a resort.

"What a huge river!" Goku said in awe as Oolong sweat-dropped.

"It's not a river, you idiot! It's the ocean!" Oolong replied.

"Thank you very much, Goku-san. Tommorow I'll bring you all back a present for rescuing me." Umigame smiled as he dived into the ocean.

"A present? Whaddaya think it'll be?" Bulma yawned. "It's almost bedtime."

"Yeah, I'm getting sorta tired." Goku replied as he followed Oolong and Bulma into the housewagon.

"I'm taking a shower, so neither of you come up here, got it?" Bulma yelled downstairs as she walked towards the top of the housewagon.

"She's something, eh Goku?" Oolong smiled as he nudged Goku in the arm.

"She's my friend, if that's what you mean." Goku replied as Oolong narrowed his eyes.

"I mean, she's hot! You know what I mean?" Oolong laughed.

"Actually, when I accidently touched her butt this morning, it was sorta cold. Probably cause she wears those things over her butt." Goku replied.

"You touched Bulma's ass!" Oolong was in a mad panic. "What'd it feel like, kid?"

"I guess like a normal butt...except..." Goku trailed off.

"Except what, kid?" Oolong smirked.

"I...I liked it..." Goku stopped as he saw Bulma come down.

"Hey, guys. I'm going upstairs to sleep. Goku you can sleep up there with me, though Oolong the Pervert's gotta stay down here." Bulma said harshly.

"Alright." Goku said as he hurried upstairs.

_"Damn that little runt! Touching her ass...and now he gets to sleep in the same bed with her!" _Oolong fumed as Bulma walked upstairs.

Bulma found Goku laying on the bed, his shoes and Nyoibo discarded on the floor. "Aren't you going to sleep up here, Bulma?" Goku asked as Bulma ran a brush through her hair.

_"Why am I even doing this? I should make him sleep down there with Oolong, after all, he could be a pervert too, putting on the innocent act." _Bulma thought as she sat down on the bed. "Goku, have you ever been kissed before?"

"Kissed? What's that?" Goku asked naively, as he'd done before.

"It's something boys and girls do." she said, looking into his onyx eyes. _"Why am I saying this to Goku? What the hell is wrong with me?"_

"Well, how to they do it?" Goku asked, now intent on finding out.

"Like this.." she said as she bent down to Goku's level and put her lips to his. Bulma began to blush as Goku returned the kiss, acting only on impulse, needing air, Bulma broke the kiss and blushed. "Goodnight, Son-kun."

"Goodnight, Bulma." Goku replied, shaken from what had just occured.

_"I hope you and your little whore sleep well tongiht, Kakarotto. Because you'll find yourself in Hell soon enough." _The flying boy from before smirked as he hovered above the window of the housewagon. _"I, Broli, will give you no mercy at all!"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Power Levels:**_

_Goku: 10_

_Umigame: 0.01 _

_Broli: 70 _

_**Next Time:** Goku's got a new enemy, one who knows him better than even he does! What is the secret of the tailed warriors? _

_Another Story_

_Tale 6: Broli_

_**Author's Notes:** Well, we've finally gotten to see some Goku and Bulma interaction here! Even I'm excited as to what's going to transpire in the next chapter! _


	7. Tale 6: Broli

Another Story

Tale 6: Broli

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku awoke groggily, finiding himself laying right on top the cotton panties he'd touched the day before. _"Huh? Why's it so flat down here? Shouldn't it be a bit lumpy down here like it is on me?" _Goku pondered as he grabbed the panties by the top, pulling them down below her legs and just stared. "Y-You're balls are gone!" Goku shrieked with a yell that awoke Bulma, who rushed towards the pouch that held the Dragonballs.

"What are you talking about? The dragonballs are right here." Bulma sighed as she looked out the window. "It's morning already...Want to go to on a walk, Son-kun?"

"Uhh...Sure, Bulma!" Goku smiled, never taking his mind off the kiss from last night for a second. The two journeyed downstairs, meeting up with Oolong, who held a shotgun in his hands.

"What's with the artillery, Sergant?" Bulma giggled.

"I heard noises all night...I couldn't sleep at all..." Oolong yawned.

"Well, put down the peashooter and we'll wait for Umigame outside. He's supposed to be bringing us back a present." Bulma smiled as ruffled the long, pink shirt she was wearing.

"Let's go!" Goku laughed as he opened the door of the housewagon and ran out onto the sandy beach. He immediatley put his right hand to his forehead, shielding his eyes from the sun as he combed the seascape for Umigame. "Where is he?"

"He'll show up later, it's still early." Bulma reassured Goku as she walked over towards a few palm trees. "What the!" Bulma shrieked, instantly leading Goku and Oolong towards her. Around Bulma's neck was the an elbow that connected to the arm of a short, but muscular teenage boy. His shoulder-length hair blew in the wind as he began to laugh.

"Hello, Kakarotto. Or should I call you Son Goku?" The boy laughed as he increased his grip on Bulma.

"Who are you! Let Bulma go!" Goku snarled as he got into a fighting stance.

"Well, it seems like he knows you, kid!" Oolong shrieked as he backed away.

"So, you want me to let your little whore go, eh?" The boy smirked. "I can't believe you don't remember me, Kakarotto."

"I don't know who this Kakarotto is, but I'll beat your ass if you do't put Bulma down!" Goku snarled as he tightened his fists.

_"I hope I never get on this kid's bad side!" _Oolong shivered as Goku began to emit a whitish aura.

"Alright, if you fight me, I'll release your little whore." The boy smirked. "So that we're on the same terms here, I'm Broli." he laughed, releasing Bulma from his grip.

"G-Goku." Bulma said as she fainted.

"Oolong, get Bulma inside. I'll take him on, right here, right now." Goku spat as he threw down his Nyoibo.

"Gotcha, kid." Oolong said as he grabbed Bulma, dragging he near the housewagon.

"C'mon, Kakarotto! Don't tell me you've lost your Saiyajin fighting spirit!" Broli smiled as he too slumped into a stance.

"I'll kill you for what you did to Bulma." Goku snarled, rushing for Broli and meeting him fist to fist. Broli laughed as he reared back his other arm and brought it down on Goku's face, knocking him into a palm tree. Broli didn't stop there either, rushing towards Goku's defenseless body, unleashing a flurry on punches into his chest. Goku managed to grab both of his fists before they hit again, and smirked as he slammed his forehead into that of Broli's, knocking Broli into the ocean.

Broli didn't stay down for long, jumping up from the water and rushing towards Goku, however, Goku was ready this time and unleashed a barrage of punches into Broli's bare chest. Broli fell to the sand below, but easily regained his composure, enabiling him to block one of Goku's oncoming fists. Broli didn't stop there, going as far as to twist Goku's arm, making it limp and useless to him. After doing this, Broli smirked, giving Goku a strong slam to the face. Goku began to spit blood all over the ground, and Broli laughed menaically as he grabbed him by the neck and flew high into the air.

"GOKU!" Oolong screamed, as did the newly awakened Bulma, tears flowing from her eyes.

_"Son-kun!" _Bulma screamed in her mind, _"Don't die!"_

"Now, you die..." Broli laughed. "I thought you'd be a hell of a lot stronger, Kakarotto." Broli frowned in disgust as he dropped Goku from his grip, with the young boy plummeting to his apparent death...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Power Levels:**_

_Goku: 10 weakened: 3_

_Broli: 70_

_**Next Time: **With Goku plummeting to his death, can someone save the hero of our story before he becomes a victim of the mysterious boy? And just why does Broli hate Goku so much? _

_Another Story_

_Tale 7: Kame'Sennin_


	8. Tale 7: Kame'Sennin

Another Story

Tale 7: Kame'Sennin

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll kill you for what you did to Bulma." Goku snarled, rushing for Broli and meeting him fist to fist. Broli laughed as he reared back his other arm and brought it down on Goku's face, knocking him into a palm tree. Broli didn't stop there either, rushing towards Goku's defenseless body, unleashing a flurry on punches into his chest. Goku managed to grab both of his fists before they hit again, and smirked as he slammed his forehead into that of Broli's, knocking Broli into the ocean.

Broli didn't stay down for long, jumping up from the water and rushing towards Goku, however, Goku was ready this time and unleashed a barrage of punches into Broli's bare chest. Broli fell to the sand below, but easily regained his composure, enabiling him to block one of Goku's oncoming fists. Broli didn't stop there, going as far as to twist Goku's arm, making it limp and useless to him. After doing this, Broli smirked, giving Goku a strong slam to the face. Goku began to spit blood all over the ground, and Broli laughed menaically as he grabbed him by the neck and flew high into the air.

"GOKU!" Oolong screamed, as did the newly awakened Bulma, tears flowing from her eyes.

_"Son-kun!" _Bulma screamed in her mind, _"Don't die!"_

"Now, you die..." Broli laughed. "I thought you'd be a hell of a lot stronger, Kakarotto." Broli frowned in disgust as he dropped Goku from his grip, with the young boy plummeting to his apparent death...

"Kinto'Un!" A cry rung out, causing Broli to look near the sandy beach below. Broli's eyes began to study the beach, knowing that it didn't come from the blue haired teenage girl or the pig below. He found it's origin, a bald old man setting on a turtle in the middle of the ocean. The cry did much more than avert Broli's attention, however, Goku was no longer falling, but landed softly on a puffy, yellow cloud.

"Boy! You dare attempt to hurt the grandson of the great Son family Martial Arts Master? Hmph. You need to be taught a lesson, as in treating others as you'd like to be treated." The old man said with a cold glare as he pushed his red sunglasses back over his eyes. "I'm the great turtle hermit, Muten Roshi! Better known as Kame'Sennin to the commonfolk. I'll give you a real fight!"

"What a foolish old man." Broli cackled, not noticing the cloud Goku was floating on drop to Bulma and Oolong's level, both of which ran to his side.

"Son-kun!" Bulma coughed, trying her hardest to hold back her tears.

"B-Bulma...This guy's gonna win...He's even stronger than my grandpa..." Goku smiled as he coughed up some blood and Oolong began to think deeply.

_"Son family? As in Son Gohan? THE Son Gohan? No wonder that little twerp's so strong!" _Oolong broke into a sweat as Kame'Sennin got off of his turtle, who was now clearly identifiable as Umigame, and threw off his Hawaiian-style shirt he was wearing.

"Well, shit geezer, I didn't think that I'd ever see such a frail Earthling, but I stand corrected." Broli smirked as he got back into his fighting stance and Kame'Sennin laughed.

"Young arrogance." Kame'Sennin laughed, causing his entire beard to shake a bit. "You won't last three seconds with me."

_"Stupid, old ass bastard. He thinks he can beat me?"_ Broli's expression tightened, causing a red aura to emerge from his body, clearly showing his malicious heart.

"Alright." Kame'Sennin yelled. "YOU ASKED FOR IT!" As these words left the old hermit's mouth, his body bulked up phenomonly, with a white aura emerging from within. "KA..."

"What the fuck!" Broli began to sweat as he saw a blue ball of energy form within the old man's hands. Goku popped awake, in awe of the powerful ball of energy being formed within Kame's hands. Bulma and Oolong stood dumbfounded as Umigame covered his eyes and sweat-dropped.

"ME..." Kame continued, rearing back in his stance as he pulled his arms backwards. "HA...ME..."

Broli snarled as he began to break out in a cold sweat. _"I won't let this old bastard beat me!" _Broli's curled fist began to glow with green energy as he prepared his own, new technique. "BLASTER..."

"HA!"

"SHELL!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Power Levels:**_

_Goku (weakened): 3_

_Broli: 70 w/Blaster Shell: 120_

_Kame'Sennin: 139 w/Kamehameha: 189_

_**Next Time:** The battle ends...but who is the victor in this epic clash of power? And just how does Kame'Sennin known Goku? _

_Tale 8: The Secret of Kame'Sennin_


	9. Tale 8: The Secret of Kame'Sennin

Another Story

Tale 8: The Secret of Kame'Sennin

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright." Kame'Sennin yelled. "YOU ASKED FOR IT!" As these words left the old hermit's mouth, his body bulked up phenomonly, with a white aura emerging from within. "KA..."

"What the fuck!" Broli began to sweat as he saw a blue ball of energy form within the old man's hands. Goku popped awake, in awe of the powerful ball of energy being formed within Kame's hands. Bulma and Oolong stood dumbfounded as Umigame covered his eyes and sweat-dropped.

"ME..." Kame continued, rearing back in his stance as he pulled his arms backwards. "HA...ME..."

Broli snarled as he began to break out in a cold sweat. _"I won't let this old bastard beat me!" _Broli's curled fist began to glow with green energy as he prepared his own, new technique. "BLASTER..."

"HA!"

"SHELL!"

The two attacks collided ina brilliant flash of light, with a huge explosion as the result. Goku fell from the yellow cloud, into Bulma's arms, Oolong ran from the explosion, and Umigame just watched from the sea. When the smoke cleared, only Kame'Sennin stood, his skinny, old body returning.

"D-Did you kill him?" Bulma shrieked as Kame'Sennin put his shirt back on, and Umigame returned to shore.

"Nope. He won't be bothering you for awhile, though." The old man turned to Bulma, then began 'inspecting' her with his eyes. _"Whoa! Umigame wasn't kidding about this one!" _

Goku jumped from Bulma's arms. Although he was weakened, he still found the strength to get up and walked towards Kame'Sennin. "Old Timer! How are you?" he laughed with glee as he hugged the old man.

"I'm just fine, my boy. I haven't seen you since..." Kame'Sennin stopped, then began to stroke his beard, thinking of the last time he saw the little squirt.

"Wha! Goku, you know him!" Bulma and Oolong stood in bewilderment as Goku nodded.

"Yeah, Grandpa and I used to visit him when I was little." Goku smiled. "He trained my Grandpa."

"Trained? This is the guy who trained the legendary fighter, Son Gohan!" Oolong was amazed, staring at the old man, who blushed.

"Hello, Goku." Umigame smiled as he approached Goku and the others.

"Hey! Urigome!" Goku laughed.

"It's Umigame." Bulma corrected the country boy as Oolong leaned up against the housewagon.

"So, what's our present?" Oolong smirked as he looked into the sky, scanning the area for any signs of Broli.

"Present?" Kame'Sennin smiled. "Why, it's right over here!" the old man pointed to the fluffy, yellow cloud that Goku had been saved by just moments earlier. "It's name is Kinto'Un, and it's a riding cloud. It's just that you've gotta be pure of heart to use it."

"Let me try!" Bulma laughed as she jumped on Kinto'Un, then fell right through. She got right up, brushing the sand off of her and frowned. "Is being too beautiful a sin?"

Oolong laughed. "I'll bet I can do it."

"Yeah, and I'm Akira Toriyama." Bulma snorted as Oolong looked confused.

"Let me try!" Goku said happily as he jumped onto the cloud, not falling through or anything like that. "Whoa! Go Kinto'Un!" with those words, the cloud took off into the sky, Goku directing it's every move as he laughed joyfully the entire time. "Yea!"

"Huh?" Bulma's jaw dropped as she noticed a small, orange orb with three red stars in it hanging from Kame'Sennin's neck. "Oh my God! Give me that!" she ran as fast as she could towards Kame, grabbing the orange orb, chocking him in the process. "Can I have this?"

"Huh?" Kame'Sennin managed to cough out. "I-I guess...but...you'll have to...show me your panties!" he laughed with a deep blush on his face.

"Muten Roshi-sama!" Umigame scolded.

"Hey! I don't get to do this very often, everyone needs to see panties some time!" Kame'Sennin replied.

"Well, if it's only my panties..." Bulma blushed as she lifted her shirt, revealing her nude form to everyone, much to the enjoyment of Kame'Sennin and Oolong. "Okay." she giggled as she put her shirt back down and blushed. "Dragonball, please!"

Kame'Sennin's nose was bleeding profusely as he handed her the ball. "Yeah...sure..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Power Levels:**_

_Goku (weakened): 3_

_Broli: 70 w/Blaster Shell: 120_

_Kame'Sennin: 139 w/Kamehameha: 189_

_**Next Time:** Goku, Bulma, and Oolong continue on their quest for the Dragonballs...only to meet a powerful king and a fiesty young girl! Also, Yamcha returns! _

_Another Story_

_Tale 9: Journey to Fry-Pan Mountain_


	10. Tale 9: Journey to FryPan Mountain

Another Story

Tale 9: Journey to Fry-Pan Mountain

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, then." Kame'Sennin smiled as the trio of adventurers stood in front of him. "If you ever wanna come and train with me, Goku, I'll be happy to oblige. I promised your grandpa that I'd look after you."

"Well...right now I'm kinda busy helping Bulma find the Dragonballs, but when we're all done, I promise that I'll come and train with you Old Timer." Goku smiled as he ran towards the housewagon, following Oolong and Bulma. "See ya!"

"See ya later! You too Bulma!" Kame'Sennin laughed as Bulma's expression twisted in disgust as they climbed into the housewagon.

"Dirty old man." Bulma coughed as she grabbed the Dragon Radar from the desk in the middle of the room. "The next Dragonball is on Fry-Pan Mountain, about...200 miles from here."

"Did you say Fry-Pan Mountain!" Oolong shrieked. "T-that place is ruled over by a demon called Gyu Mao, the Ox King!"

"Big deal." Bulma smirked. "We'll just have Goku kick his ass. I'm gonna go change, so you start driving Oolong; and Goku..."

"What?" Goku asked as Bulma paused on his name.

"Oh, nothing." she smiled as she ventured upstairs. Goku twiddled his thumbs as Oolong began driving off on the sand and back onto the road, heading in Fry-Pan Mountain's general direction. Then...

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Bulma screamed as she came down, eyeing Oolong. "Why were these still here?" Bulma asked as she held up her panties.

"What?" Oolong retorted. "I was down here the whole night."

"GOKU!" Bulma shrieked. "Did you take these off of me?"

"Well...yeah. I was looking for your balls." Goku replied naively as Bulma slapped him across the housewagon.

"Moron!" Bulma said, blushing. "Girls and boys are different, haven't you figured that out yet!"

"Uh...no." Goku smiled as he rubbed his cheek, reddened by Bulma's slap.

"So...these things called Dragonballs can't grant any wish, eh?" Yamcha smirked as he and Puar followed the housewagon down the road in the duo's jeep. "That's what data you gathered last night said, right Puar?"

"Of course, Lord Yamcha." Puar replied. "So what are we going to do about the monkey-tailed boy and Oolong?"

"We'll beat them to Fry-Pan Mountain, Puar." Yamcha smirked, remembering how smart he was in instructing Puar to transform into a fly and listen in on their converstation. "And get the Dragonball there. When they arrive, we'll kill them and take the radar and what Dragonballs they've got."

"Right!" Puar laughed as Yamcha stopped the jeep and capsulized it. "Hmm...are you using the Mustang?"

"Yup." Yamcha replied as he threw down a capsule that revealed a WWII-era styled airplane, which he and Yamcha jumped in. "We'll get there in no time." the plane lifted off, quickly ascending into the wild blue...

_"D-damn that old man..."_ Broli thought as he began to spit up blood onto the white snow on the ground. Kame'Sennin's Kamehameha Wave had sent Yamcha flying across the Earth, landing him on the northern most continent, the one of snow and ice. "I w-won't die. I'll kill Kakarotto." At this moment, Broli slumped over into the snow, with a crimson wave of blood spilling from his body.

"Daddy! Look! It's a boy!" A small, red-haired girl yelled as she ran towards Broli's body. "He doesn't look so well, father."

"Oh!" The girl's father shrieked as he lifted the boy up. "Everything will be fine, Snow."

"I hope so." The red-head cried as they walked back into the small hut behind them, which looked miniscule in comparison to the giant red tower looming in the background...

Yamcha sighed as he jumped out of the Mustang, after flying for nearly and hour. "We've beat'em here, Puar." Yamcha smirked as he capsulized the plane, then put the capsule in a container, and then in his belt. "They won't be here for atleast another hour and a half. Let's get that Dragonball before they even attempt it."

"L-lord Yamcha!" Puar shrieked as Yamcha turned to find a young girl, clad in blue and silver armor, tearing the meat off the bone of a dismember T-Rex that had fallen behind her.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a girl eating before?" The raven-haired girl spat as she rose to her feet and turned to Yamcha. "What are you, some kind of hippie?"

"Hippie? I'd watch your tongue, brat." Yamcha's eyes narrowed. "I'm the legendary desert bandit, Pao Yamcha."

"So what?" The girl smirked. "I'm the daughter of the ruler of Fry-Pan Mountain. "Mao Chi-Chi."

"Gyu Mao's d-daughter!" Puar shrieked in terror as Yamcha laughed.

"I don't care who this little bitch is." Yamcha began to laugh. "I'll kick you and whoever your dad is' ass."

"Oh yeah!" Chi-Chi's expression became grim as she charged Yamcha, punching the older teen in the face. Yamcha snarled, retaliating with a swift kick to the face, knocking Chi-Chi to the ground.

"Dumbass kid." Yamcha began to walk away, then stopped, turning around to catch a flying, silver blade that Chi-Chi had thrown from her helmet. "You won't catch me off guard."

"Oh yeah!" Chi-Chi began to emit a white aura as she charged Yamcha in a rage, slamming into his chest, knocking the long haired teen to the ground.

"You stupid bitch." Yamcha's aura began to show as he crouched into a fighting position and the howl of a wolf echoed throught the area. "ROUGA FUFU-KEN!" The flurry of punches knocked Chi-Chi onto the ground, and finally out cold.

"Great job, Lord Yamcha!" Puar laughed with glee as Yamcha spit out some blood. "Let's find that Dragonball!"

Then it hit Yamcha. "Shit. We can't Puar, we don't have any means of pinpointing it exactly. It could be anywhere on Fry-Pan Mountain."

"So, what do we do?" Puar asked as Yamcha sat down on a nearby boulder.

"We'll head to take down Gyu Mao." Yamcha smirked. "But first, we'll take five. I'm a bit tired, Puar."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Power Levels:**_

_Goku: 10_

_Broli: 35_

_Snow: 2_

_Snow's Father: 5_

_Yamcha: 5 w/Rouga Fufu-Ken: 15_

_Chi-Chi: 5_

_**Next Time: **Goku, Bulma, and Oolong arrive at Fry-Pan Mountain, only to find that Gyu Mao has a request of them: find Chi-Chi for him, and then he'll hand over the Dragonball. It's just too bad that Yamcha's got other plans...Also, Broli awakes to find himself in Snow's house, and after hearing the challenges that may await him at Muscle Tower, promises her that he'll take it down! All this and more in the next installment of Another Story! _

_Another Story_

_Tale 10: The Search..._


	11. Tale 10: The Search

Another Story

Tale 10: The Search...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bulma, are we there yet!" Goku kept asking, as Bulma finally yelled 'Yes' back at him. Goku couldn't wait to see Gyu-Mao, for he remembered seeing him as a young child when he and his Grandpa had visited Fry-Pan. "Yay!" Goku shouted happily as he jumped from the housewagon, followed by Bulma and Oolong. "Huh?"

"What is it, kid?" Oolong asked as he too emerged from the housewagon, only to see a young girl laying comatose on the ground. "Whoa!"

"She looks hurt." Bulma said, tilting her head just a bit. "Let's get her back inside the housewagon."

"What about the Dragonball?" Goku asked as Bulma scowled.

"Here." she said, handing the tailed child the Dragon Radar. "Go find it on your own."

"Alright! Kinto'Un!" Goku yelled, prompting the small yellow cloud to jitter towards him. "Let's go!" Goku flew fastly across the sky as a familiar enemy lay in wait in the bushes.

"Damn." Yamcha scowled. "That kid's got the Radar!"

"What do we do, Lord Yamcha?" Puar asked as Yamcha stood up, noticing that Bulma and Oolong had gone inside.

"We'll beat that kid to Gyu-Mao." Yamcha said and turned to the housewagon. "And when he returns, we'll kill him and get the Radar as well."

"What about his friends?" Puar piped up as Yamcha threw a capsule down, revealing the loathed Jet Momonga.

"Leave them be." Yamcha said as he grabbed Puar and zoomed off on the Jet Momonga, going just as fast; or faster, than the Kinto'Un.

"Daddy!" Snow yelled cheerfully. "He's awake!" Broli awoke groggily as he sat up, noticing bandages had been wrapped around his chest, and he lay on a bed; in front of the eyes of a red-headed girl.

"Where am I?" Broli asked as he got up.

"Don't get up so quickly." Snow's father smiled as Broli spat.

"Saiyajins heal fast." Broli said as he began to jump up and down a few times. "Where is Kakarotto?"

"Kakarotto?" Snow repeated. "I dunno anyone named that, but...what's your name?"

"Why is it your business, wench?" Broli asked as Snow winced.

"Excuse me, we don't use that kind of language in my house." Snow's father preached, recieving the finger from Broli.

"Idiots." Broli scoffed as he punched down the door to the hut, and walked out into the freezing snow. "Why is it so cold?"

Snow ran out of the hut, clad in winter attire. "We're on the Northern Continent, that's why." she smiled, handing Broli her jacket and other clothes.

Broli began to blush, then pushed her away. "Stay away from me, human." Broli spat as he began to look all around the sky, stopping on a large tower. "What's that?"

"Muscle Tower." Snow sniffled.

Gyu-Mao roared as he slammed his fist into a large tree, finishing his daily spar. _"I wonder where Chi-Chi is...I hope she gets back soon."_ Gyu-Mao's senses when wild as he turned to see a boy atop a cloud high in the sky, one with an above average ki signal. The cloud landed on the ground, with a young boy carrying a strange circular object jumped off. "Son Goku?"

"Gyu!" Goku smiled. "How are ya?"

"Fine, fine." Gyu-Mao smiled. "What brings you here? And with the Kinto'Un?"

"Well, I'm looking for something like this, and it says it's in that castle." Goku replied, showing Gyu-Mao the Four-Star Dragonball.

"Oh yeah!" Gyu-Mao smiled. "There's one in my castle, but those flames never go out. Only the Bansho Fan can put something like that out."

"Bansho Fan?" Goku inquired as Gyu-Mao bent down to his level.

"It's a fan that can create a monsoon with one swing." he paused. "I think my old master, Kame'Sennin has it. If you can bring it back to me, then I'll give you the ball."

"Really?" Goku smiled. "Sweet!" he began to laugh as he jumped on Kinto'Un.

"Oh, Goku!" Gyu-Mao paused. "Could you try to track down my daughter, Chi-Chi while you're at it?"

"Sure thing!" Goku replied as he and Kinto'Un flew off into the sky, Gyu-Mao grabbing the firewood he'd created by smashing the tree.

"I know you're behind me, so show yourself." Gyu-Mao rumbled as Yamcha and Puar jumped out from the bushes behind Gyu-Mao.

"So, you knew we where there the whole time, eh?" Yamcha smirked. "I guess it's time that you hand over the Dragonball to me."

"I guess you weren't listening." Gyu-Mao said grimly. "I can't get it."

"So you wanna do this the hard way, huh?" Yamcha got into fighting stance. "Stand back, Puar." Yamcha rushed quickly at Gyu-Mao, then phased behind him quickly, and unleashed a flurry of punches into his back. "How'd ya like that?"

"Novice." Gyu-Mao replied as he jumped high into the air, much to Yamcha and Puar's suprise. "This here is a technique that my master developed. KAME..."

_"What the! The Kamehameha Wave!"_ Yamcha stood, paralyzed in the light of the ball of blue energy as Gyu-Mao pulled back his arms and uttered the second phrase, Hame.

"HA!" Gyu-Mao finished, sending the wave of blue energy down upon Yamcha, knocking the teenager into the ground; knocking him out cold.

"What's this Muscle Tower?" Broli asked as Snow began to tear up.

"The Red Ribbon Army put it up...They've got s-so many strong fighters...We can't fight back." Snow began to cry as Broli began to warm up.

_"Is this human emotion?"_ Broli thought as he sighed. "You need not worry about them anymore. I'm going to kill all of them."

"What?" Snow asked as she began to blush.

"I'm taking down Muscle Tower."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Power Levels:**_

_Goku: 10_

_Chi-Chi (weakened): 3_

_Broli: 80_

_Snow: 2_

_Snow's Father: 5_

_Yamcha: 5_

_Gyu-Mao: 55 w/Kamehameha: 105_

_**Next Time: **Goku reunites with Kame'Sennin as Bulma and Oolong arrive at the top of Fry-Pan Mountain, only to be accused of hurting Chi-Chi by Gyu-Mao! Meanwhile, Broli takes on Muscle Tower, and with it, countless Red Ribbon Soldiers!_

_Another Story_

_Tale 11: Accusations_


	12. Tale 11: Accusations

Another Story

Tale 11: Accusations

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku laughed happily as Kinto'Un zoomed over the blue ocean below him, the monkey-tailed boy heading to find the old hermit, Roshi, for a Bansho Fan to help get the Dragonball from Gyu-Mao's castle. "I think we're almost there...I remember him having a pink house." By some odd quirk of fate, Goku's eyes noticed a pink house with red letters that read: 'Kame House' on the side. "We're here, Kinto'Un!" Goku's giggling could be heard by anyone within a five mile radius as he landed softly on the sandy island. "Hey! Old Timer!"

Kame'Sennin groaned as he lifted his eyes from the aerobics channel. "Huh? Goku? Are you already here for training?"

"Nope." Goku smiled. "Gyu-Mao needs something called a 'Bansho Fan' to put the flames out around his castle. He says you've got it."

"Eh?" Kame'Sennin scratched his beard for a second. "I think I through that one out...kept getting in the way of my access to mah magazines, ya know?"

"Is she gonna be alright, Bulma?" Oolong asked worridly as he looked at the bloody pre-teen girl lying on the desk as Bulma drove towards Gyu-Mao's castle. "I don't want blood all over the wagon."

"Oolong, you son of a bitch!" Bulma screamed as Oolong scowled. "You don't care about anyone else in this world, do ya?"

"Nope." Oolong spat. "I'm the only important one there is here anyway." As soon as Oolong finished his sentance, something suddenly smashed into the front of the housewagon, shattering the windshield and causing Bulma and Oolong to scream. The housewagon quickly toppled over, sending Bulma, Oolong, and the unconscious Chi-Chi onto the ground.

"What the fuck?" Bulma screeched as she got up and looked at the housewagon, only to find Yamcha's beaten body lying in a pool of blood on the dash of the housewagon with Gyu-Mao looming over, and Puar freaking out beside the two. "GAH!"

Gyu-Mao became stotic as he saw Chi-Chi's unconscious body lying on the ground. "CHI-CHI!" he screamed as he picked her up and cradled her in his arms, then let out a colossal roar and slammed his free fist into the ground. "YOU HURT CHI-CHI!"

Bulma began to sweat as Gyu-Mao screamed. "S-sir...w-we didn't hurt her! We found her!"

Gyu-Mao clenched his teeth. "LIAR!" Gyu-Mao reared back his fist, sending it flying towards Bulma as a cloud of smoke covered the area, and a warrior in shining grey armor appeared, blocking Gyu-Mao's fist with his own. "Wha!"

"Meet the great demon lord, Oolong!"

Broli cracked his knuckles as he walked through the snow, being approached by two Red Ribbon soldiers in purple walking mechs. "What do ya think ya doin' here, kid? You wanna die kid?"

"Hmm..." Broli smirked. "You have a power level so low I can't sense it, foolish human."

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" One of the mech pilots fired a machine gun on Broli, who quickly dodged all the bullets and flew up to their level, then preceded to slam his foot into both of the pilot's faces.

"Goodbye." Broli laughed. "BLASTER SHELL!" With that, both of the walker mechs exploded, and both pilots fell dead. Broli landed softly on the ground and rushed quickly towards the towers, slamming down any would-be resistance fighters along the way and punching in the door to the tower. "Muscle Tower my ass."

"Goku, wait up!" Kame'Sennin yelled as he sat atop a flying turtle following Goku on Kinto'Un. "Kid Gamera can't go as fast as Kinto'Un!"

"We're here, Old Timer!" Goku laughed as Kinto'Un descended to find Gyu-Mao towering over a beaten Oolong and a shaking Bulma. "Gyu-Mao! Stop it! These are my friends!"

"Huh?" Gyu-Mao turned to see Goku and Kame'Sennin. "Goku? These are you friends? But they...hurt my Chi-Chi!"

"They'd never do something like that." Goku shook his head. "She's fine...But what happened to the housewagon?"

Bulma looked towards the housewagon to find a puddle of blood, but no Yamcha. "What the! That guy! He's!"

Oolong panted as blood ran down his cheek. "Puar...s-she took him..."

"Gyu..." Kame'Sennin paused. "I hear you've made quite a reputation for yourself out here."

Broli smirked as slammed his fist through one of the many Red Ribbon soldiers' chests, tearing out his heart in the process. "You fools are pathetic. I want a real challenge."

A screen popped up on one of the walls on the first floor, revealing a shaky white haired man. "You want a challenge! Come on out, Sergant Metallic!" With this, the screen dissapated and a huge rumbling occured as a very muscular dark-skinned man rose from the floor, clad in a black muscle shirt and baggy green pants.

"Are you my opponent?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Power Levels:**_

_Gyu-Mao: 55_

_Oolong: 2 After being beaten up by Gyu-Mao: 0.5_

_Broli: 80w/Blaster Shell: 130_

_Red Ribbon Army Soldiers: 1-10_

_Red Ribbon Army Mechs: 15_

_Sergant Metallic: ?_

_**Next Time:** Gyu-Mao gets a firefighter as Kame'Sennin prepares to put out the fire with the Kamehameha Wave! Also, Broli and Metallic face off in a battle which may tear Muscle Tower apart!_

_Another Story_

_Tale 12: Strength Testing_

_**Author's Note:** I'm not posting Metallic's PL, because he's a machine, which make it unreadable. I also used The Path to Power's description for Metallic, because I like it better. . ._


	13. Tale 12: Strength Testing

Another Story

Tale 12: Strength Testing

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sensei!" Gyu-Mao stuttered as he bowed before the small man, who quickly stepped off the flying turtle known as Kid Gamera.

"Gyu!" Kame'Sennin paused. "I hear you've made quite a reputation out here, pilaging villages and all."

"Kame-sensei." Gyu-Mao pouted. "I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!"

"Oh..." Kame'Sennin began to laugh. "I wanted to know if you met any hot chicks!" Kame'Sennin was slapped hard to the ground by Bulma, who had a scowl on her face. "What was that for!"

"Geezer!" Bulma spat. "Just use your fan so we can get the Dragonball and get the hell outta here!"

"Old Timer doesn't have it." Goku laughed. "I have no idea what's going to happen!"

"WHAT!" Yamcha screamed as Puar walked the bloody mess of a teenager to the Mustang. "That kid showed up!"

"Yup." Puar replied as she helped him into the Mustang. "He and Gyu-Mao are friends!"

"Just who is that kid!" Yamcha retorted as he fired up the plane and flew off. "We'll keep tracking them...easily."

"How?" Puar asked as Yamcha laughed.

"When you started to drag me off...I threw a tracer on that girl. One small enough that she won't even notice." Yamcha laughed as he flew into the clouds. "We'll have those Dragonballs in no time."

"Are you my opponent?" Sgt. Metallic boomed as Broli began to laugh.

"I suppose so, fool." Broli laughed. "I hope you're ready to die a horrible death." Metallic didn't flinch as he pulled off one of his hands, revealing and firing a machine gun turret. Broli quickly dodged all of the bullets and regained his compousure, laying a punch on Metallic's face and sending him flying across the room. Smoke covered the room as Metallic rushed towards Broli and released a flurry of punches into Broli's chest, and then a round of machine gun ammo.

"You have been defeated." Metallic boomed as Broli began to laugh.

"You think a Saiyajin dies that easily? HA!" Broli smiled as he phased behind Metallic and formed his trademark attack. "BLASTER SHELL!" The attack ripped through Metallic's insides, knocking the dark robot onto the ground. "Me? Defeated by you?" Metallic suddenly surged back up, slamming Broli in the face as he did a back flip and kicked off Metallic's head. However, Metallic rose once again, revealing another machine gun turret. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" Broli screamed as he formed two Blaster Shells and fired them at Metallic, anhiliating the robot. "Finally."

"How's he gonna put out the fire if we don't have the Bansho Fan!" Oolong spat as Kame'Sennin laughed.

"The same way I beat that other monkey-tailed kid." Kame'Sennin laughed as he threw off his shirt and bulked up massively. "KAME..."

"Why didn't you do that, Gyu-Mao?" Goku asked as Gyu-Mao shook his head.

"I haven't master the Chou Kamehameha." Gyu-Mao replied. "Only Kame'Sennin and Gohan did that."

"HAME..." Kame'Sennin paused. "HA!" A wave of blue energy slammed into the flames, sending them out like a candle under a hood. Goku, Bulma, and Oolong stood dumbfounded as the old man jumped down and put his shirt back on. "What?"

"Y-you...put out a fire that's been raging for twelve years in a fucking second!" Bulma spat. "That's what!"

"That doesn't look so hard..." Goku paused, then cupped his hands. "KAME..."

"Don't be serious!" Gyu-Mao spat. "You can't possibly use the Kamehameha yet! It took Gohan three years to perfect! Not to mention my ten and sensei's fifty years!"

"HAME..." Goku reared back his arms. "HA!" A smaller blast than Kame'Sennin's rocketed towards the rubble caused by the fire.

"WHAT THE!" Oolong, Bulma, Kame'Sennin, and stood dumbfounded as little Goku blew up half of the rubble.

"I told you so!" Goku smirked. "I can do it too!"

_"Wow!" _Snow thought as she stood near the rubble of the first floor of Muscle Tower, watching Broli closely. _"He killed all of those guys! No one could lay a finger on 'em here!" _

"I can sense you, foolish girl." Broli sighed, turning in her general direction. "Go home."

"No!" Snow spat. "I wanna see you fight!"

"You'll only get in my way." Broli turned to Snow as a large, frankenstein-like creature emerged behind him.

"INTRUDER...I AM ANDROID 8...PREPARE FOR DEFEAT..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Power Levels:**_

_Goku: 10 w/Kamehameha: 30_

_Kame'Sennin: 139 w/Kamehameha: 159_

_Broli: 80 w/Blaster Shell: 130_

_**Next Time:** Goku and the others finally make their leave on Fry-Pan Mountain, and head out for the next Dragonball! Also, Broli takes on #8 in a battle to protect Snow! _

_Another Story _

_Tale 13: Leaving Fry-Pan_


	14. Tale 13: Leaving FryPan Revised

Another Story

Tale 13: Leaving Fry-Pan (Revised Edition)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goku, we got the ball, so hurry up!" Bulma spat as Goku jumped up and down on Kid Gamera.

"Get off me, you monkey tailed brat!" The flying turtle retorted as Kame'Sennin approached him.

"Well, I need to be going." Kame'Sennin laughed. "I'll see ya'll later! And Gyu! If Chi-Chi ever wants extra training, send her in, okay?"

"Right." Gyu-Mao laughed as Chi-Chi snored and Oolong scanned her unconscious body with lustful eyes. "Bye, old master!"

"See ya!" Kame'Sennin laughed as Kid Gamera blasted off into the sky and Goku and Gyu-Mao laughed.

"Well." Goku smiled. "Bulma-san says we have to leave, so bye'cha, Gyu-Mao!"

"Bulma-san?" Oolong laughed. "That broad's got you wrapped around her bitchy little finger!"

"OOLONG!"

"So, they're moving again, eh?" Yamcha smirked. "Puar, ready the landing gear. They're heading for the desert again."

"What? Why didn't they get the Dragon Balls there before?" Puar inquired as Yamcha spat.

"Something's not right here."

"Snow! Get the hell outta the way!" Broli yelled as he slammed his fist into Android #8's face, knocking the android tumbling to the ground. "Another machine, eh? I'll send you to the scrap heap." Android #8 got back up and reared back his colassal fist, getting ready to send it on Broli, who laughed and phased behind the towering machine, then released a flurry of punches into the frankenstein-like creature's back. #8 quickly returned to his feet, tears beginning to flow from his eyes as Broli slammed his fists into the mighty android's jaws repeadtly as Snow cried out in horror.

"Stop it!" Snow cried as she watched Broli prepare to finish #8 off and ran towards him, grabbing on to Broli's arm to stop him. "Look at what you've done to him! You're a monster!"

"Please..." #8 bellowed. "I'm just going to be made to hurt you. I don't wanna fight! Kill me, please!"

"Shut up, you factory recall." A man in a purple ninja gi shouted as he jumped down near the small group. "You'll fight them, #8 and you'll enjoy smashing their skulls in."

"Who the fuck are you?" Broli spat as the man in purple laughed.

"My name is Sergent Purple, 2nd in command in Muscle Tower. I suppose it was General White who sent this bumbling baffoon to fight you." The man sighed. "I see that you have some real strength kid, and I'd like to give you a worthy opponent. Not some washed up old robot."

Broli's blood began to heat up. "You don't know what you're up against, foolish human being." Broli laughed as a green aura surrounded him. "My name is Broli, a 3rd Class Saiyajin warrior born to General Paragus of Vegetasei."

"I'm charmed." Purple laughed as he pulled out a remote. "But before we begin, why don't I get rid of that eyesore on and android?"

"Do what you wish." Broli sighed as Snow jumped on top of the android.

"Broli, protect us! You said you came here to save the village!" Snow screamed as Broli laughed.

"Stupid bitch. I'm not here for your village, I'm here to become stronger so that I can defeat Son Goku." Broli spat as Snow began to tear up and Purple laughed.

"A boy of your power would do well in the Red Ribbon Army." Purple smirked as Broli cringed.

"Why be in an army of weaklings?"

Oolong sighed as he drove the Housewagon down a desert road. "This is the same desert I met you guys in! Why didn't you get the last two Dragon Balls when you were here the first time?"

"Hmm?" Bulma sighed, looking up from her teen magazine as Goku began shadow sparring. "I guess they somehow just got here..."

"I don't like the sound of it." Goku sighed as he turned to the others. "I'm sensing a dark ki."

"Hmm..." A dark haired woman said as she laid down a pair of digital binoculars. "Emperor Pilaf, we've spotted them."

"Good." A voice in the woman's radio laughed. "I will soon be the most powerful creature on Earth!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Power Levels:**_

_Broli:80_

_Android #8: ?_

_Sergant Purple: 80_

_**Next Time:** The Housewagon is under attack by a mysterious duo, and Goku's weakened by guess what? Not eating! Yamcha joins in the fray, but stops in his tracks against an evil beauty! Meanwhile, Broli and Purple face off in a battle that'll determine the fate of Android #8 and Snow! ...All this and more in Tale 14!_

_Another Story_

_Tale 14: A New Ally?_

_Don't Miss It!_

_**Author's Note:** Thanks for everyone's reviews out there, and I promise to reply to all that I can through 'Review Reply!' Anyway, everyone thanks for everything, especially t-bone135, who helped me revise this chapter._


	15. Tale 14: A New Ally?

Another Story

Tale 14: A New Ally?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku groaned as he sat with his head on the table inside the housewagon. "I'm hungry. Can I stop to go hunt something?"

"I told you, Son-kun." Bulma sighed. "We can't stop until we reach the Dragonball. After that I'll feed you myself. What am I?"

"You're the best, Bulma-san!" Goku giggled as Oolong scowled.

"Best at bring a stuck up-" Oolong was cut off as an explosion rocked the housewagon, tipping it into the sand below. Oolong steadily stood up, then found Goku holding a comatose Bulma in his arms. "Is she?"

"No." Goku smiled. "It just knocked her out. You hit one heck of a turtle this time, eh?"

"Ya dumbass!" Oolong scowled. "Put her down and let's go check it out."

"Alright." Goku sighed, lying Bulma on the table as the two ventured out into the arid desert, the hot wind scorching their skin. "Whoa!" Goku yelled as he saw a gaping hole in the side of the housewagon. "T-this was caused by that dark ki I sensed before!"

"Dark ki?" Oolong rolled his eyes. "What with? An energy blast?"

"Most likely." A feminine voice laughed behind the two, as they turned to see a woman with long, raven hair and a blue, military uniform. "Emperor Pilaf requests that you hand over the Dragonballs before I have to take them by force."

"Does this guy need the Dragonballs for something?" Goku asked naievly as Oolong coverd his mouth.

"Goku!" Oolong spat. "Those Dragonballs are ours! She wants to take them!"

"Hmm..." The woman paused. "You're boring...I think Shao could eliminate you. Why don't you, Shao?" The woman moved out of the way to reveal a small fox in a purple ninja gi.

"Mai? Why me!" The fox sighed. "Alright! I'll take him down, but I'm getting paid extra." Shao laughed as he phased behind Goku and slammed his fist into the boy's chest, then kicked him into the air and then jumped to his position and launched a flurry of punches into his chest. "Now...for the end! DODON-PA!" Shao yelled as he extended a finger and a yellow surge of energy flew out, slamming a huge explosion into Goku, knocking the young boy to the ground. "He's dead."

However, Shao proved to be wrong as Goku rose to his feet and spat blood. "I-I will protect Bulma-san and the Dragonballs like I promised to!"

"Hmm, someone's persistant." Mai laughed as Shao extended his finger again.

"One more Dodon-Pa should finish 'em." Shao laughed as he fired the attack, which was deflected by an unknown force. "What?"

"Leave this kid alone." Yamcha smirked as Puar picked up Goku and carried him to Oolong. "I'll fight the little fox."

"Little?" Shao screamed. "HOW DARE YOU! DODON-PA!"

"Hmm...always too sensitive, Shao. Tsuru'sennin warned you about that." Mai sighed as Yamcha dodged the attack and zoomed in on Shao, then his aura spiked as he initiated his Rouga Fufu-Ken, knocking Shao senseless as Mai stared on in hapiness. "Well, a good opponent, eh?"

"Oh no!" Puar cried. "Lord Yamcha's fear of women should be kicking in!"

Yamcha froze as Mai approached him. "U-uh..."

"Cat got your tongue?" Mai smiled as she bent down to Yamcha's level, then planted a kiss on his lips, knocking the desert bandit comatose. "Or rather...do I? I guess I'll just have to bring you all in to Lord Pilaf."

"Why be in an army of weaklings?" Broli laughed as Purple phased behind him, withdrawing his katana and slashing wildly with it, Broli blocking every blow as he slowly released his ki little by little to fracture the katana into pieces. "You broke your toy..." This only angered Purple more, causing him to throw shuriken throught the arena, ones that barely missed #8 and Snow. Broli quickly broke these with ki blasts, then huffed as Purple began making hand movements. "What are you?"

"This one's from my favorite TV Show! KAGEBUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Suddenly, five other Purples appeared and rushed at Broli, who quickly found the right one and gave him a blow to the chest. "H-how?"

"You're a fool." Broli smirked. "All tricks, just like the power level reading I sensed from you. You some how managed to bluff raising your ki level to that of mine, however..." Broli laughed. "You're only around the ki level of 50, not 80, as I am."

"What the!" Purple stuttered. "H-how'd you know!"

"I'm a Saiyajin, fool." Broli laughed as he formed a Blaster Shell in one hand land lowered it in front of Purple's face. "Goodbye, you faker." Purple only laughed as he vanished in a puff of smoke and appeared behind Snow with another katana to her neck.

"Now..." Purple smirked. "See how high and mighty you are when I have your girlfriend's life in the balance!" Purple began to laugh. "I'll let her live if you kill that piece of crap, Android #8."

"I don't care." Broli sighed. "Kill her."

Snow screamed as Purple dropped the katana. "Y-you'd let your own comrade die?"

"She's not my comrade." Broli said, holding the Blaster Shell near Purple's general area. "Why don't I just kill all three of you? I'm tired of your tricks, Purple."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Power Levels:_**

_Goku: 10 weakened: 2_

_Shao: 10 w/Dondon-Pa: 30_

_Yamcha: 5 w/Rouga Fufu-ken: 15_

_Mai: 15_

_Broli: 80 w/Blaster Shell: 130_

_Purple (Bluffing): 80 True Power: 50 w/Kage Bushin no Jutsu: 60_

_**Next Time:** Mai and Shao bring Goku, Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha, and Puar to their master, the dastardly Emperor Pilaf! What will he do to get the Four-Star Dragonball that Goku still holds? Also, Broli's fight with Purple finishes as General White himself decides to eliminate Broli! Catch this all and more in Tale 15!_

_Another Story_

_Tale 15: The Emperor Strikes Back_


	16. Tale 15: The Emperor Strikes Back

Another Story

Tale 15: The Emperor Strikes Back

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Pilaf..." Mai paused, bowing to a shadowy figure in a revolving chair high above her head. "The intruders have been brought here. We have recieved four Dragonballs from them."

"What?" Pilaf responded. "They have five, because we have the last two!"

"But Lord Pilaf!" Shao laughed nervously. "We've had the robots inspect all of them!"

"SHAO! MAI!" Pilaf roared. "Look them over yourself!" With that, Shao and Mai quickly hurried from the throne room of Pilaf's small castle and headed down a hallway.

"I wonder what Lord Pilaf actually looks like." Mai pondered as Shao broke into a sweat.

"You mean you've never seen his face?" Shao asked as Mai just shook her head.

"Nor his body." Mai sighed. "Why's he so secretive, Shao?"

"Beats me." Shao replied, then mentally began to laugh. _"Lord Pilaf...I figured you out. The only way I could get Mai here is if you were really some dark-overlord, so you aren't showing yourself as a precaution."_

"Ugh..." Bulma sighed as she rubbed the back of her head which had hit the prison floor. "Where am I? The last thing I remember was some sort of explosion in the housewagon..."

"That'd be those jerks who roughed you up." Yamcha said as he sat in the shadows. "They got me and Goku good."

"YOU!" Bulma screeched. "You're the guy who tried to rob us! I think you're the one who needs to shut it, mister!"

"The name's Yamcha." The desert bandit replied curtly. "Don't forget it."

"AH! Why do the gods curse such a beauty?" Bulma cried out. "It's not fair!"

"Would you pipe the hell down!" Oolong screamed. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"How can you sleep when we're gonna die soon!" Puar shouted.

"You don't know that." Yamcha cut off Puar's hysteric act.

"Yes we are!" Puar shouted hysterically. "This is the EMPEROR PILAF! A dark lord of evil! I've heard stories...he's worse than Gyu-Mao!" Suddenly, the door caved in as Mai and Shao stood in the frame.

"Which one of you has the Four-Star Dragonball?" Mai shouted. "Answer me! Somehow Lord Pilaf's robots didn't detect it!"

_"Goku's grandfather's ball!" _Bulma screamed in her head. _"What's worse...dying or letting these psychos have their way with the world?"_

Shao smirked as he held up his finger tip. "Alright! You've got ten seconds before I send you all on to the next world!"

Mai turned to Shao and bent down to his ear. "Lord Pilaf requests that we use Another Dimension instead of Next World. He thinks it sounds to brutal."

"WHAAT!" Shao asked as Yamcha quickly zoomed behind the fox-like creature and slammed him in the back of the next, knocking him out cold. Mai quickly began to form a Dodon-Pa, but was stopped as a fist slammed into her face, knocking her out cold as a monkey-tailed pre-teen began to laugh.

"Let's get back our Dragonballs."

Broli licked the blood of Purple from his fingers as Snow sat shaken on Android #8's thigh. _"He would've killed me..."_

_FLASHBACK..._

_"I'm a Saiyajin, fool." Broli laughed as he formed a Blaster Shell in one hand land lowered it in front of Purple's face. "Goodbye, you faker." Purple only laughed as he vanished in a puff of smoke and appeared behind Snow with another katana to her neck._

_"Now..." Purple smirked. "See how high and mighty you are when I have your girlfriend's life in the balance!" Purple began to laugh. "I'll let her live if you kill that piece of crap, Android #8."_

_"I don't care." Broli sighed. "Kill her."_

_Snow screamed as Purple dropped the katana. "Y-you'd let your own comrade die?"_

_"She's not my comrade." Broli said, holding the Blaster Shell near Purple's general area. "Why don't I just kill all three of you? I'm tired of your tricks, Purple."_

_"No...NOOO!" Purple screamed as he pulled a pistol from his sash and put it to Snow's neck. "I CAN'T BE BEATEN! I'M SERGENT PURPLE! NO ONE IS STRONGER! NOT EVEN GOD!"_

_"You've snapped under the pressure." Broli laughed. "Saiyajin don't count their losses. A death is a death, no matter the person. I learned that when I was born. My mother died giving birth to me."_

_"I'M GONNA KILL HER!" Purple laughed, moving closer and closer to pulling the trigger. That was all it took as Android #8 rushed towards the skinny ninja, slamming his colassal fist into him, knocking Snow free and causing the gun to go off, killing Purple. _

_"HA-CHAN!" Snow screamed as tears ran down her eyes as she hugged the colassal android._

_"Ha-chan?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"I've always said if you wanted something done right..." A white-haired man spat as he walked down the staircase leading to the top of the tower, eyeing Broli, "you must do it yourself."

"Are you the leader of this parade of idiots?" Broli asked as White snarled.

"How did you like the Berserker Program?" White smiled. "That's the thing that made Purple drop his bag of marbles in an abyss. It was developed by Red Ribbon scientists to create the perfect soldier. Increased strength, plus only focusing on his mission."

"I don't care what you call it." Broli sighed. "I'm going to kill you and finish this waste of time."

"Well then..." White smiled. "Then...I'll just have you fight your ally!" White laughed as he pressed a button on his wrist watch, causing Android #8's pupils to vanish and him to throw Snow across the floor.

"I WILL DESTROY TARGET."

"There we go." White smiled. "Let's see how you handle round 2 against #8! But this time...you have company!" Another button on his watch opened up the walls, revealing seven bodies floating in test tubes that simaltaneously broke out and jumped beside #8. "Welcome numbers one through seven!"

"You wanted to do this yourself, and yet you call toys for me to fight." Broli snarled. "Pathetic."

"That's not the case at all!" White laughed, pressing a final button on his wrist watch, making his pupils and snaity vanish. "NOW YOU DIE!"

"Nine Weaklings."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Power Levels:**_

_Shao: 10_

_Mai: 15_

_Goku: 10_

_Yamcha: 10_

_Broli: 80_

_Purple: 50 Berserker: 100_

_White: 20 Berserker: 70_

_Androids #1-7: Unknown_

_**Next Time:** Goku and the others devise a plan to escape as Pilaf finally gets his hands on the Four-Star! The time for Shenlong to arise is at hand as all seven Dragonballs are gathered once more for the first time in 100 years! Meanwhile, can Broli stand up to his nine new enemies? Or will it be the Saiyajin's last stand? All this and more in Tale 16!_

_Another Story_

_Tale 16: The Oozaru Rises_

_Don't miss it!_


	17. Tale 16: The Oozaru Rises

Another Story

Tale 16: The Oozaru Rises

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what's the plan, Bulma-san?" Goku asked with a smirk on his face as the group of adventures ran away from the room, they'd been containted in, heading down the long stretch of hallway.

"We get the hell outta here, duh!" Oolong spat as Bulma shook her head.

"Nope." She paused. "This Pilaf guy has the last two Dragonballs. We have to get to them."

"I'm in." Yamcha smirked as they continued on their way. "I mean, I'll help to get those Dragonballs back for you guys."

"But Lord Yamcha, I thought you were going to kill them!" Puar shouted as Yamcha simply slapped her.

"Shut it!" Yamcha smirked as a huge blast rocked the ground ahead ahead of them, sending the five into the air, then slamming into the ground. From this explosion, a few large robots appeared, machine guns mounted on both shoulders. One quickly released a dense fog of purple cloud, rendering the group unconsious as they carefully picked them up and flew to Pilaf's main hall.

"Ha-chan, what's wrong with you!" Snow cried. "What's wrong with you, Ha-chan?" Teats flowed from her eyes as she tried to grab his arm, but was swatted away, only to be caught by the hood of her jacket, Broli's fist holding her. "B-broli?"

"Get the hell outta here." Broli snarled as he let her down, Snow running for cover outside of Muscle Tower. Broli tensed as he phased behind the First Android, delievering a harsh blow to it's cranium as he fended off an attack by the Second and Third Androids, who'd aimed for his chest. Broli laughed as he crushed the First Android's head in, then jumped out of the way of #2 and #3, causing them to destroy one another. "Nice job..."

White snarled as #4 and #5 rushed at Broli, then grabbed his left and right leg, and swung him into the side of Muscle Tower. Broli quickly formed his Double Buster Shells and fired them, taking out #4 with ease, but #5 dodged the attacks, flying at, and headbutting Broli, knocking the demure Saiyajin onto the snow as blood leaked from his mouth. "Bitch." Broli spat as he phased behind #5 swiftly, and shoved his arm through the stomach of the android, then promptly released a Blaster Shell attack, dissolving the powerful android. "Is that all you got!"

Goku awoke to the sound of a loud voice being shouted through a megaphone-esque contraption. "WAKE UP, LITTLE PROBLEM!"

"What the hell?" Oolong sighed as he opened his eyes, noticing that he now was chained to a wall, along with the others, save for Bulma, who'd been chained in the center near Mai and Shao.

"WELCOME TO PILAF CASTLE." A loud, deep voice boomed from the shadows. "YOU ARE THE ONES WITH THE DRAGONBALLS, RIGHT? HAND THEM OVER AND YOUR FRIEND WON'T DIE."

"Huh!" Yamcha screamed. "PUAR! Transform! You can bust Bulma out of those chains!"

"Right!" Puar nodded as she turned into a bird, flew from her chains and headed towards Bulma, but was quickly zapped by Shao, who's Dodon-pa incinerated her.

"PUAR!" Yamcha screamed. "NO!"

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO DEFY US!" Pilaf boomed. "GIVE US THE FOUR-STAR!"

Blood trickled from Bulma's mouth as she was chained up in midair, obviously to have been beaten during Goku's sleep. "Here!" Tears flowed from Goku's eyes. "Take it! Don't hurt Bulma-san! Please!"

Bulma was taken aback. _"Son-kun..."_ She began to cry as Goku dropped the ball, her voice strained. "GOKU! DON'T DO IT! PLEASE!"

"NO!" Goku screamed, tears floowing from his eyes. "Grandpa told me to protect the ones I loved!"

_"Love?" _Tears poured from Bulma's teal eyes. _"I love Goku! I do! I do! He loves me as well! GOKU! Why can't I say it? My voice is too weak..."_

"HOW TOUCHING..." Pilaf laughed. "AFTER YOU GET THE BALL, SHAO, KILL HER."

"WHAT!" Mai yelled in disbelief. "Sir! They've given us what we want!"

"MAI, ARE YOU DOUBTING ME?" Pilaf screamed. "SHAO, KILL HER!"

"Right!" Shao sighed as he held his finger before Bulma. "DODON-PA!"

Silence.

"BULMA-SAN!" Goku screamed. "I LOVE YOU!" Goku's chains snapped as he jumped down and his pupils became smaller as he approached Shao, his white aura becoming redder by the moment. "YOU KILLED HER!" Goku screamed as he reared back his fist and began to beat Shao, in an uncontrolable rage as Mai just watched on.

"MAI! STOP HIM!" Pilaf screamed. "NOW!"

"NO!" Mai screamed. "HE DESERVES IT!"

"WHAT! YOU DARE DEFY ME!" Pilaf screamed as he watched uneasily as Goku tore off Shao's head, a sea of blood spreading across his floor. "DAMN! I JUST GOT THAT RE-DONE.." Pilaf huffed as his voice became less and less menacing, and he stepped down from his trone, revealing a small blue imp.

"THAT'S PILAF!" Oolong, Yamcha, and Mai all screamed in unison as Pilaf dropped a gas grenade, sending the group to sleep once more.

"Now! I'll summon you, Shenlong!"

Broli cursed as sweat poured down him with the defeat of #7, and White himself in Berserker mode, leaving only #8 as his enemy. "Damn robot...I knew you'd betray us..."

"KILL! KILL!" #8 screamed as an apparently not dead White laughed.

"#8 is special..." White laughed, an eyeball hanging from it's socket with blood gushing from his missing arm. "He can absorb the dead android's powers..." As if on que, #8 created a field of energy that absorbed all the bombs and microchips of the fallen androids, fusing them with his own body. A swirling aura erupted, revealing a slim, built version of #8, more humanoid in apperance. "Super #8! HAHAHAHAHA!" Broli got tired of the laughing apparently, vaporizing White with his Blaster Shell.

"This is a true opponent!" Broli laughed as he charged Super #8, who phased behind him and unleashed a barrage of punches into his neck, then picked the Saiyajin up by the tail. Broli swayed from his mighty grip as Super #8 laughed, royally pissing Broli off, causing the angry pre-teen to lauch a Blaster Shell, scarring the large Android's face, and giving him a chance to escape. "Damn...you are strong."

Super #8 smirked as he vanished, appeared behind Broli and grabbed his right arm, snapping the bone in half in one quick motion. "AHHH!" Broli screamed as Super #8 grabbed him by the hair and threw the boy into a pine tree. "Damn this..." Unexpectadly, Snow ran out in front of Broli and held her arms out.

"Ha-chan! I know you're in there somewhere! C'mon!" Snow began to cry. "Broli is our friend!" Super #8 only got pissed as he flew towards Snow, grabbed her head and began pressing hardly on her skull. Broli quickly rose up and punched Super #8 into the snow, as Snow fainted on the cold ground.

"YOU!" Broli snarled. "First, you make it hard to kill you because you become this motherfucker! Then, you beat the living fuck out of me! Tha'ts all fine and dandy, but now you've done something irreversable! I may be a loner and not the type to have relationships!" Broli paused, tears forming in his eyes. "BUT SHE'S MY ONLY FRIEND! SHE TRIED TO BE KIND TO ME, AND I'D RATHER DIE THAN SEE AN ASSHOLE LIKE YOU KILL HER!" Broli rushed towards Super #8, who swatted him into the snow like a fly and stepped on his chest. _"Damn...I never got to kill Kakarotto..." _Broli sighed as he looked into the night sky, then saw it...THE FULL MOON! "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Broli laughed. "NOW YOU'RE IN FOR IT, BITCH!"

Brown fur covered Broli as his eyes turned red and his small body grew larger and larger, until he towered over Muscle Tower. "RAAAAAAAAH!"

Goku's senses screamed as he lay half asleep in Pilaf's throne room, and noticed the others had been left chained to the walls as Pilaf chanted those fateful words, releasing a colossal, green dragon called Shenlong. "He'll pay..." Goku screamed as Yamcha, Mai, and Oolong looked on in horror as Goku ran towards Pilaf, through the tough desert sands. "YOU'LL PAY!"

"Damn this child!" Pilaf screamed. "Thank Kami I have good relations with the Red Ribbon!" Suddenly, a few battle mechs flew towards Goku, much like the ones he'd seen in the hallway. They relentlessly beat Goku, who'd been still injured from the torture. Goku coughed blood in all directions as Pilaf laughed. "The time is finally at hand!"

"No..." Goku said, tears and blood flowing, "Grandpa...Bulma...I'll show him what it means...the power of friendship...Heh...Bulma-san would've said that was pretty corny...I hope I can kiss her again in Heaven..." Goku sighed as the dark clouds above revealed the full moon, prompting an unknown force to go through Goku. His nose became large and snout-like as brown fur grew all over his body and his mass increased dramatically, putting him face to face with Shenlong. "RAAAAAAAAH! BULMA!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Power Levels:**_

_Shao: 10_

_Mai: 15_

_Goku: 10 Oozaru: 100_

_Yamcha: 10_

_Broli: 80 Oozaru: 180_

_White: 20 Berserker: 70_

_Super #8: ?_

_**Next Time: **Goku's outstounding loss, along with Broli's sheer anger have provided a new goal for their Oozaru forms in their quest to destroy their enemies! However...now that Shenlong has arrived, and Bulma gone, what will the wish be used on? All this and more in Tale 17, the end of the Dragonball Saga!_

_Another Story_

_Tale 17: Shenlong...bring back my love..._


	18. Tale 17: Shenlong! Bring back my love!

Another Story

Tale 17: Shenlong...bring back my love...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHHH!" Pilaf screamed, dumbfounded as Goku roared loudly, then trampled the two men in the small mecha, causing shock and awe in Yamcha, Mai, and Oolong as they ran away from the colossal transformed Goku. Goku quickly turned to Pilaf and eyed the small creature, then growled as he slammed his fists down beneath Pilaf, knocking him into the glowing Dragon Balls, which were currently allowing Shenlong to be summoned. Pilaf slammed hard into the the glowing Dragonballs, knocking one out of place, and Shenlong vanished from the sky. "OH NO!"

Yamcha and the others gazed on in horror as Goku reared back his head and turned towards Pilaf's castle, then opened his mouth and fired a stream of pink energy towards it, demolishing the building and everyting around it. Goku then began to laugh in a mocking manner, and picked up Pilaf, then began to squeeze the small imp's body, increasing in preassure each time, then...POP! Pilaf's head fell to the ground in a puddle of blood as Goku roared, then turned towards Yamcha and the others.

"Oh my Lord!" Mai screamed. "He's gonna kill us!"

"No he's not..." Oolong smirked. "I got a way to beat him!"

"What!" Yamcha screamed as he grabbed Mai and Oolong and hid behind a sand dune while Goku threw a colossal temper tantrum behind them.

"Alright...I over heard one of monkey boy's and Bulma's conversations before."It seems Goku's weakness is his tail. If we can get that off, we got it made."

"I can hit him with a Dodonpa to distract him, and then you two can get it..." Mai sighed as she looked at the raging Goku, tears streaming from his eyes. "He's so hurt...he really loved her..."

"No." Yamcha put his hand on Mai's shoulder. "I have a plan...Mai, you attack him head-on with your Dodonpa, while I grab his tail somehow, and Oolong turns into a pair of scissors and cuts his tail off."

"Right." Mai nodded as she ran swiftly towards Goku, then stuck out her tongue and pulled down her eyelid. "NYA!" Goku roared as Mai laughed and extended her index finger, channeling her ki densly into it. "DODON-PA!" The searing ki shot hit Goku near the eye, and Mai continued to fire rapidly as Yamcha jumped on Goku's backside, with Oolong, transformed, in his hand. Goku roared once more and his ki began to all fluctuate within his mouth, preparing for another stream of energy to hit and kill Mai. SNIP! Yamcha and Oolong quickly jumped from Goku as his tail vanished, and the pre-teen began returning to his normal state.

"That's enough excitement for one day..." Yamcha sighed as he approached Goku's nude form. "Kid...I gotta hand it to you...you're a lot stronger than I thought..."

"Look!" Oolong yelled as the seven Dragonballs rolled towards them, Mai standing behind them, fluffing her hair.

"Well boys...I gotta be going." Mai smirked. "Mercenaries need to make a living, you know."

"Mai!" Yamcha blushed. "Uhh...see ya later?" Mai smiled as she walked towards Yamcha and placed a kiss on hip lips.

"Definately." Mai winked as she walked in the opposite direction, then stopped and turned towards Yamcha. "Here." she smiled as she threw him a capsule.

"A jet capsule?" Yamcha said, bewildered.

"I think that your friend may need this." Mai smiled as she vanished.

"So...what are we gonna wish for?" Oolong laughed.

"I think that's Goku's to decide." Yamcha smirked as the clouds covered the full moon, ushering in an era of quiet...

**x.X.x.**

"Huh?" Goku awoke to find Yamcha and Oolong standing over him. "What happened to Pilaf?"

Oolong smirked. "Uhh...let's just say he lost his head."

"Goku." Yamcha gave the pre-teen a cold stare. "You have a wish for Shenlong?"

"Yeah." Goku nodded as he stood up, now in Oolong's attire, since the two had dressed the young boy in his sleep. Goku walked towards the Dragonballs and put his hands in front of them, then screamed, "SHENLONG! PLEASE GRANT MY WISH!" Upon this, the sky darkened and a mighty burst of energy flew up from the Dragonballs, in the shape of a Chinese dragon, one with a large, winding body and ominous voice.

"WHAT IS YOUR WISH?"

"Shenlong!" Goku yelled, "Can you please...bring Bulma and Puar back to life with us, here!"

"I CAN GRANT THIS." Shenlong's red eyes glowed as Bulma's pale body became filled with color again, and Puar appeared, her body restored. "GOODBYE."

Suddenly, Shenlong glew once more, then vanished, scattering the Dragonballs all over the planet. "Guys, was that Shenlong?" Bulma looked on in awe as Goku turned her way. "Son-kun!"

"Bulma-san!" Goku smiled, wide-eyed as he ran towards her and enveloped her in a hug, then pulled back as tears ran down her face. "What's wrong, Bulma-san?"

"You idiot." Bulma smiled. "I'm just so happy to see you, you little runt."

"BARF!" Oolong yelled as he looked away. "Who wants to see that crap!"

"Puar." Yamcha smirked. "Let's head out of here."

"Huh?" Goku turned to Yamcha. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah." Yamcha smirked. "I need to be going."

"Will we see them again, Lord Yamcha?" Puar asked as Yamcha smirked.

"Bulma! Take this!" Yamcha smiled as he threw her the jet capsule. "Well...you might need this to get out of here, eh?"

"Yamcha!" Bulma sneered as she grabbed the capsule. "Thanks."

"Right." Yamcha laughed as he and Puar walked off into the distance. "See ya!"

"Bye!"

"Oh no!" Goku screeched. "My Grandpa's ball!"

"The Dragonballs won't be active again for a year Goku...meaning the Dragon Radar can't sense 'em." Bulma sighed. "How about we go look for 'em in about a year agian, eh?"

Goku's face widened in glee. "That'd be awesome, Bulma-san!"

Oolong just sneered. "Whatever."

"Bulma-san...what are you gonna do for a year?" Goku asked as Bulma looked down to the ground below.

"Well...I gotta go back to school..." Bulma sighed. "How about you, Goku?"

"I'm gonna go train with Kame'Sennin." Goku smirked. "Where do I meet you in a year?"

"Hmm?" Bulma paused. "How about your home on Mt. Paozu again?"

"Alright." Goku smiled as he raised his hand to the sky and Bulma threw down the jet capsule given to her by Yamcha. "KINTO'UN!"

"Goku..." Bulma began to blush as she saw the young boy jump on to the Kinto'un and smirk. "See ya in a year!" Bulma began to tear up as Oolong jumped into the jet. _"I...I couldn't tell him...that I loved him..."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Next Time:** Broli gets his own chapter as he takes down Super #8 and at the same time, frees Snow's village from the grip of the Red Ribbon Army!_

_Tale 18: Freedom_


	19. Tale 18: Freedom

Another Story

Tale 18: Freedom

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Broli laughed in a dark tone as he emerged in his transformaed state, the Oozaru form. "NOW YOU'RE IN FOR IT!"

"Hmm?" Super #8 looked into the sky as Broli's large form roared. Super #8 quickly flew to the level of Broli's snout, then smriked as he slammed his fist into it. Broli snarled as slammed his colassal fist into Super #8, sending him smashing through Muscle Tower, knocking it down in one shot. Super #8 quickly burst from the rubble, flying rapidly towards Broli, who just gave a gruff laugh as he swatted him into the ground with his tail. Broli smirked as he grabbed Super #8 within his awesome grip and began to squeeze him tightly.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET...WHAT YOU DESERVE FOR HURTING SNOW!" Broli roared as he squeezed Super #8 tightly, then opened his mouth, ki gathering rapidly within it for an attack.

"STOP IT!" Broli turned to see Snow with tears dripping from her face on the ground. "Broli...please..."

Broli snarled as he closed his mouth and stared deep into Super #8's eyes, then threw the android crashing to the ground. "RAAAAAAAAH!" Broli screamed into the night air as he swung his massive arm towards his tail, chopping it off and reverting him to his normal form in the nude, and finally fainting.

**x.X.x**

"Broli? Broli!" Broli's eyes fluttered open as he found himself in a warm bed. The voice he heard was Snow's, who was smiling happily above him.

"Ugh...what!" Broli said in his usual gruff tone as Snow threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much for saving my village!" Snow giggled as Broli stood up and saw Snow's mother and father cooking lunch. "Mama and Papa are making lunch for us."

"Snow." Broli snarled. "Take me to Super #8."

"Huh?" Snow nodded and then sighed as she and Broli walked out of the house and towards the ruins of Muscle Tower. "After the fight, he just laid here, not moving at all."

Broli frowned as he saw the snow-covered android, who seemed to be crying. "What!" Broli's eyes widened in suprise. "Why are you crying!"

"I hurt you! My friends..." Super #8 cried.

"Shut up." Tears spouted from Broli's eyes as he extended a hand to the fallen android. "I forgive you...my...friend."

"Ha-chan!" Snow giggled as she ran up and hugged Super #8. "You're back!"

"Broli! Snow!" Super #8 laughed. "Please...I want to say I'm sorry and be your friend now. You can call me...Ha-chan."

"Ha-chan?" Broli smirked, wiping the tears from his eyes. "What a dorky name."

Snow and Ha-chan giggled as Broli looked towards the sun. "Are you going to stay here, Broli?"

"I can't." Broli frowned. "I have a mission. I must defeat Kakarotto."

"Broli," Snow smiled, "can we help you?"

"What?" Broli spun around.

"I mean...do you want a place to train? I'm sure Ha-chan will train with you!" Snow smiled.

"I...I suppose." Broli smiled. "I'll give Kakarotto a year to get stronger as well. Then I'll kill that little fool."

"YAY!" Snow laughed with glee as she tackled Broli and Ha-chan stood and laughed...

Halfway across the world, a small pre-teen boy with a gleaming head rowed a small rowboat sternly across the sea, coming closer and closer to Kame House. "Well...this is it, eh?" he laughed with a smirk. "Once I get training from Kame'Sennin, I'll be the strongest ever! Then I'll go back to the Ootoki Temple and show everyone how strong I am!"

**In a deep, darkened corridor...**

"Sir," A large, dark skinned man bowed as he walked into the office of a man, the General and commander of the Red Ribbon Army. "It seems I have good news and bad news for you."

"Eh?" A short, red-headed man spun around in his chair to see the tall, dark man. "What is it?"

"Alright." he sighed in a gruff tone. "First off, Pilaf, the millionaire who was funding the Daimao Operation has been killed at his castle in the desert."

"Pilaf? That little runt?" The red-haired man sneered. "Ah, well."

"Also...Muscle Tower, along with Dr. Gero's artificial humans #1-8 have all been destroyed." He huffed, then smiled. "But the good news out weighs the bad...Our members working on the Daimao Operation have found the rice cooker in which he was sealed. However, I've ordered Dr. Gero to work exclusively on this project, as he is the only one of our scientists that actually has a chance of finding a way to control Piccolo Daimao."

"Good, good." The short, red-head laughed as he took a puff from his cigar. "With the Dragon Balls and Piccolo Daimao, we'll rule the world with an iron fist! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**END OF DRAGONBALL SAGA...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Next Time:_** _Goku arrives at Kame House to begin his training, but so does another young teenager, one with an attitude! The boys are given their first assignment from Kame'Sennin as well...find him a woman!_

_Another Story_

_Tale 19: Kuririn Strikes!_

_**Prievew of the Kame'Sennin's Training Saga:** As Goku and Kuririn become students under Kame'Sennin, they are faced with many challenges, from finding Kame'Sennin a woman, to delievering milk, saving a 'Sleeping Princess' and freeing an entire nation from the grip of the Red Ribbon Army! All this and more in the Kame'Sennin Training Saga!_

_Don't Miss It!_


	20. Tale 19: Kuririn Strikes!

Another Story

Tale 19: Kuririn Strikes!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder how much longer it'll be?" Goku sighed as he sat atop Kinto'Un, which was hovering rapidly over the ocean nearing Kame House. "I hope Old Timer'll train me well...I wonder if I'll be able to defeat him one day...who knows?" Goku laughed with glee as Kame House appeared in plain view, causing the hyperactive pre-teen to jump from Kinto'Un, landing on the sandy beach. "OLD TIMER!"

"Eh?" Kame'Sennin quickly paused the poronographic film he was watching and walking outside, wiping his nosebleed. "Son? So, you're ready for traning already, eh?"

"Yup." Goku smiled as he nodded, the Kame'Sennin opened the door and led him in.

"Alright, we'll eat first, then I'll give you your first lesson."

"Right." Goku nodded as he entered the small pink abode. "What do ya got to eat, Old Timer?"

"Just whatever's in the fridge." Kame'Sennin replied as he got back to the film, then turned slightly when hearing a huge crash. "What are you doing in there?"

"There's nothing else to eat..." Goku sighed as he sat among a pile of bone's left from meat and a few bowls of what used to be ramen.

"WHAT!" Kame'Sennin shrieked, "THAT WAS A TWO MONTH FOOD SUPPLY!"

A small pre-teen boy with a gleaming head rowed a small rowboat sternly across the sea, coming closer and closer to Kame House. "Well...this is it, eh?" he laughed with a smirk. "Once I get training from Kame'Sennin, I'll be the strongest ever! Then I'll go back to the Oorin Temple and show everyone how strong I am!" the boy sneered as he lept from the boat, and instead of landing feet first on the ground like Goku had, slammed his head right into the sand...

"Did you hear something?" Kame'Sennin whispered to Goku as the two walked outside to find the boy. "Eh?"

The boy quickly popped from his hole and got into a martial arts pose. "Kame'Sennin-sensei! Please take me, Kuririn, of the Oorin Temple of the far east, to be your student!"

"Sorry, I don't take students anymore." Kame'Sennin yawned as he turned to Goku. "Let's go watch the rest of my movie, Goku."

"Uh, why are these people's clothes off in this video, Old Timer?" Goku asked naively as Kuririn smirked.

_"So, that's how I get to him, eh? Heh...I was going to keep these for my favorite occasion, but ah, whatever..."_ Kuririn thought to himself as he pulled a few magazines from his robes. "Kame'Sennin! You like Pichi Pichi Gals?"

"Pichi Pichi?" Kame'Sennin's head turned as he ran towards Kuririn and grabbed the magazine. "Well, it's settled!"

"Huh?" Goku asked as Kame'Sennin walked behind the two boys.

"Both of you are going to be my students!" Kame'Sennin laughed as did Goku, but Kuririn only scowled. "Kuririn, was it? This other boy here is Son Goku."

"Heya! I'm Goku!" Goku laughed as he stuck his hand out towards Kuririn who only shook his head.

"Uncivilized dolts shouldn't practice Martial Arts." Kuririn laughed. "Have you ever trained in your life?"

"Hey!" Goku narrowed his eyes, "I was trained by my grandfather, Son Gohan!"

"What!" Kuririn's eyes widened. "Son Gohan! The Tenkaichi Budokai Champion!"

"Tenka...what?" Goku asked as Kame'Sennin hit his staff towards the ground.

"Alright, while I'm enjoying this magazine and finishing up my movie, you kids have a job to do! Go find me a woman!"

Goku ruffled his brow. "You mean like Bulma?"

"Yeah, like her, boy...only...busty'er, ya know?" Kame'Sennin laughed as Kuririn snickered.

"What does busty mean?" Goku asked as Kame'Sennin shook his head.

"Kuririn, you pick her out, for the love of Senbei Norimaki..." Kame'Sennin sighed as Goku scratched his head.

"Okay, Kuririn, are you ready?"

"Sure, why not?" Kuririn scowled at Goku's naviety as he shouted a few words and a cloud came towards them. "What's that!"

"This is Kinto'Un! Only those with pure hearts can ride it...we can use it to find a woman." Goku smiled as Kuririn fell through the cloud upon trying to get on it. "Well, you must have impure thoughts..."

"Shut it, dolt!" Kuririn snarled as he grabbed onto Goku's back. "I'll just hold on this way!"

"Okay, that's fine, I guess..." Goku sighed as Kinto'Un lifted into the sky above Kame House. "See ya Kame'Sennin!"

"Remember! Busty!" And with Kame'Sennin's perverted comment, Goku sent Kinto'Un zooming across the sky, over dozens of sea, then high mountain tops.

"Kuririn! Look! There's some people!" Goku said as Kuririn leaned over his shoulder.

"Eh? It's a chick! Those guys are trying to hurt her, Goku!" Kuririn narrowed his eyes as Goku nodded, jumping off Kinto'Un, and of course, leaving Kuririn to fall through. "Huh?"

Two policemen held guns towards a helpless blue-haired teenage girl. "Surrender Lunch, you're surrounded!"

"Eek!" The teenage girl screamed as they edged closer. "What did I do?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Next Time:** Goku and Kuririn rescue the helpless girl named Lunch, but is she really that helpless? Also, we take a peek in on what the others have been doing since the hunt for the Dragon Balls ended...all this and more in the next exciting tale of Another Story!_

_Another Story_

_Tale 20: Lunch for Dinner? _


	21. Tale 20: Lunch for Dinner?

_Another Story_

_Tale 20: Lunch for Dinner?_

_Kame'Sennin Training Saga_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two policemen held guns towards a helpless blue-haired teenage girl. "Surrender Lunch, you're surrounded!"

"Eek!" The teenage girl screamed as they edged closer. "What did I do?"

"Hey!" Goku yelled towards the two cops, who's guns where both aimed a the teenage girl. "Leave her alone!"

Kuririn sweat-dropped as he noticed the two men were actually policemen. "Uhh...I'm not with this guy, just so ya know!"

"So you aren't fighting, Kuririn?" Goku turned to him, then back to the cops. "That's alright, I'll take 'em down!" Goku smirked as he phased behind one of the cops, slamming his fist into his backside, then dashed behind the other, knocking him out via a fist to the crotch. "They sure were weak compared to the other bad men I fought..."

"Thank you!" The girl laughed as she ran up an embraced Goku. "Thank you soooo much!"

"Uh, hi?" Goku smiled in a confused way as she backed up and ran a hand through her blue hair.

"My name's Lunch."

"Lunch, eh?" Kuririn laughed as he walked up. "How would you like to join us on the island of the great martial arts master, Kame'Sennin?"

"Hm?" Lunch smiled. "Who? What for?"

"Just go along with it." Kuririn sneered as he turned to Goku. "Goku, call your Kinto'Un! We're going back to Kame'Sennin with a beautiful girl!"

"I wonder how Goku and Bulma are doing right now." Yamcha sighed as sweat drooped from his brow, his long raven hair waving in the desert wind as Puar sparred with him in a transformed state.

"I dunno, but it's gotta be better than this..." Puar sighed in a human form, now copying that of a beautiful young teenage girl. "I'm almost beat here, Lord Yamcha."

"Puar, Puar, Puar." Yamcha smirked as he tied his hair back in a ponytail, then walked towards the sweaty girl. "You seem to like that form, ah?"

"Well, yeah." Puar smiled as she looked up at her master. "Eversince I got to finish my Transformation class, I can hold a form no matter how long. I might just stay human forever."

"It suits you." Yamcha smirked, then tensed as a yellow streak of energy zoomed by his head. "What the!"

"Did you miss me?" Mai laughed as she emerged from the dust created by Yamcha and Puar's spar, wearing a bikini top and black short-shorts. "I've been preparing for a little tournament called the Tenkaichi Budokai. You wanna help me out, big boy?" Mai laughed as she walked towards Yamcha and ran her fingers through his hair, making Puar become red in the face.

"This is so boring..." Bulma sighed as she opened her textbook, then grabbed a pen. _"I miss you, Son-kun. I wish I could've told you about my feelings for you back then, but I just..."_

"Brief Bulma!" Bulma's teacher, Mr. Kajika, yelled, stopping her daydreaming and thinking. "Can you tell us what we just learned about, Ms. Brief?"

"That and more." Bulma sighed as she began to write in her notebook.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Kajika roared as he grabbed her by the shoulder and tightened his grip, "I won't take that crap in this class, young lady! You see me after class!"

"Get your hand off me," Bulma deepened her narrowed eyes as she looked him dead in the eyes, "or I swear that I'll have you sued so quickly that you won't even own a card board box in a dirty alleyway."

"Ergh..." Mr. Kajika sighed as he got up and walked back to the front of the class, rage in his eyes.

"Uh?" Kame'Sennin sighed as he put the magazine Kuririn had got him down as Kinto'Un landed, letting Goku, Kuririn and Lunch off, giving Kame'Sennin the chance to zoom toward her and look her up and down. "What's your name, my pretty?"

"Uh, hello!" Lunch laughed. "My name's Lunch, how do you do?"

"Me?" Kame'Sennin began to laugh as he looked at her. "I do fine!"

"Ah..." Lunch sighed as she lifted her finger to her nose, "Ah...ah...CHOO!"

Suddenly, Lunch's blue hair became blonde, and her azure eyes green. "What the heck am I doing here!"

"Lunch?" Kuririn smiled as Lunch pulled a gun from her shirt and put it to his head, then began to cower in fear. "Aah..."

"Eh?" Kame'Sennin backed away as she cocked the gun.

"Leave Kuririn alone!" Goku yelled as he phased behind Lunch and snapped the gun in half, the wind gust resulting from his quick movement caused Lunch to change back into her blue haired form.

"Heh heh," Lunch began to laugh, "Did I forget to mention that when I sneeze, I change personalities?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Next Time:** Goku and Kuririn formally begin their training...training that involves wearing turtle shells, delivering milk, and swimming from sharks!_

_Another Story_

_Tale 21: The Training Begins!_


	22. Tale 21: The Training Begins!

_Another Story_

_Tale 21: The Training Begins!_

_Kame'Sennin Training Saga_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5:00 AM

"Kame'Sennin," Kuririn yawned as he walked out of the pink abode belonging to Kame'Sennin, The Kame House, "Why do we gotta get up so early? Where's Goku at...?"

Kame'Sennin smiled as he too yawned. "Well, you gotta start your...eh?" He paused as both of them turned to see Goku ahead of them, who sat smiling on top of a huge rock. "I see you're up then as well, eh Son Goku?"

"Yup." Goku smiled widely as he laughed atop the rock, ten jumped down. "What's first, Old Timer?"

"Well," Kame'Sennin smirked as he grabbed a top watch from within his shirt, "I want to see how fast you can run from me to that palm tree over there."

"Please." Kuririn said with a smirk. "I know I'm faster than monkey boy over here. Allow me to go first, sensei!"

"Alright." Kame'Sennin nodded as Kuririn dashed off, running as fast as he could, then finally reaching the palm tree. "Hmm...8 seconds. Not bad. Goku, your turn!"

"Right." Goku smiled as he did the same as Kuririn, arriving at the palm tree.

"Hmm..." Kame'Sennin looked at the stop watch. "8 seconds, as Kuririn. Watch this, boys." Kame'Sennin smiled as he dropped his turtle shell, handing the stop watch to Kuririn. "HERE I GO!" He yelled as he went so fast that Kuririn and Goku didn't have time to blink. "How fast?"

"Th-thr..three seconds..." Kuririn said, shaken from the event as Goku approached Kame'Sennin.

"Old Timer, you mind if I try again? My shoes are messed up." Goku asked as Kame'Sennin nodded and Kuririn snickered.

"Does he think that busted shoes are gonna make a difference?" Kuririn laughed as Kame'Sennin gave Goku the signal to get ready.

"Alright..." Goku smiled as he focused all of his ki. "Remember what Gramps said...rage...pure rage gives strength, but you gotta control it." Goku laughed under his breath as his eyes became red for a second.

"GO!" Within Kame'Sennin's finishing saying 'G', Goku had slammed through the palm tree, and was setting on it's remains. "WHAT THE!"

"How fast, Sensei?" Kuririn said frantically as Goku laughed.

"..." Kame'Sennin was speechless as the stop watch read only a few numbers..."O-ne...s-se-seco-nd."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Goku, Broli." The old man called Son Gohan smiled. "You two have great potential, however, you both need to remember one thing."_

_"What's that, Gramps?" Four year-old Son Goku asked in bewilderment as another monkey-tailed boy, Broli, stood beside him and sneered._

_"Probably not to use our Saiyajin power." Broli sighed as he looked at Goku again. "And for the last time, Kakarotto! He's not your grandfather! He's a human!"_

_"Broli." Gohan bent to the boy's level and hugged the child. "I don't care what you say, boy. I'm your grandfather, even though both of you are 'Saiyajin' or whatever. I love you two."_

_"Gohan-sensei." Broli let go in order to hide a few tears. "What was that thing you wanted us to remember?"_

_"Ah, yes." Gohan smiled, pulling Goku in towards him as well. "Anger and Rage may give you incredible strength in a battle, but...you must control it, otherwise you may hurt someone that's dear to you."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Son Gohan." Broli mused as he sat atop the remains of Muscle Tower. "Why did you have to die? It was because of your stupid kind heart! If you hadn't tooken in Kakarotto, you could've lived!" Broli began to tear up as he stood up, then wiped the snow from his jacket. "I will avenge you, grandfather."

"Broli!" Broli turned to see Snow behind him, who jumped up and sat beside him as the two watched the sun rise. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I wanted to have some personal training time before you and Ha-chan got up." Broli repiled stoticly as Snow sighed, then smiled. "What?"

"Broli," Snow shifted her eyes towards the ground. "It's odd...I've been thinking about you a lot lately."

"Hm?" Broli looked at her. "What does that mean?"

Snow started to get a sad look on her face. "Nothing, I mean...I just..."

"Just what?" Broli untensed as she smiled. "What do you mean?"

"Broli," Snow looked at the pre-teen in an odd way it seemed, to Broli anyway, "I think I like you."

"Eh?" Broli was obviously confused. "I like you as well, for a human."

"Broli!" Snow's face turned to anger this time. "How can you sit there and play with my emotions!"

"What the hell?" Broli's eyes widened as Snow began to cry. "What's wrong with you?"

"Just leave me alone, you jerk!"

"What did I? Stupid Earth customs..."

12:00 PM

"You ready to train, Yamcha-kun?" Mai smiled as she put a denim jacket over her camoflauge bra. "I'm itching for a fight."

"Hm?" Yamcha looked up as he finished a bowl of ramen, then put it in his sink. "I think Puar's coming down soon. We'll train when she gets here."

"I'm here." Yamcha and Mai turned to see Puar's human form, a girl with long teal hair, who was wearing basically only a bra and a very short skirt. "You guys ready?"

"Uh..." Yamcha began to blush as he looked at his life long partner in crime. "Y-yea...s-sure."

"Go on, Yamcha." Mai smiled as she looked at Puar. "I want to talk with Puar for a moment."

"Oh, alright." Yamcha laughed as he walked outside, ushering Mai to lock the door behind him and walk towards Puar.

"What did you want?" Puar asked as Mai got very close to her, pushing her down on the table and kissing her hard on the lips, then letting her tongue enter Puar's mouth, who by this time, pushed Mai off her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Mai smiled as she wiped Puar's saliva from her mouth. "That was to get your attention." Mai laughed. "I've only got a few words for you, Mystique wannabe. Yamcha's mine, and no amount of slutty clothes or skimpy underwear you put on will ever make him think more of you than his pet. You also suck at fighting, so I'd stay away from out sparring sessions."

"Mai," Puar paused, allowing Mai to look at her, "No matter what you say, you'll be wrong. I'll get Yamcha and...I'll kick your ass."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Next Time:** More training as Goku and Kuririn get used to their turtle shells, while Broli tries to fix what he's done wrong about Snow. Also, Bulma gets into a bit of a fix at school when the teacher gets a little outta control! Let's not forget about Yamcha's predicament of watching his best friend and his possible lover get into a cat fight! _

_Another Story_

_Tale 22: A Twisted Sense of Humor_


	23. Tale 22: A Twisted Sense of Humor

_Another Story_

_Tale 22: A Twisted Sense of Humor_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2:00 PM

"Ha...ha...ha..." Yamcha panted as he wiped sweat from his brow, then turned to the current sparring at hand, a match between Puar and Mai, one that'd been going on for close to an hour now. "Gosh...those two sure are going at it..."

Mai wiped a bit of blood from her lips as she flew high into the air, then extended her finger, making a gun-like pose. "DODON-PA!" The streak of amber-colored energy flew straight towards Puar, who was unable to dodge the blast, allowing the spear of ki to slam into her arm, which snapped the bone within, causing her to cry out in pain as Mai flew down towards her.

Puar wouldn't let a broken arm stop her, though, quickly charging her miniscule ki level to create a dust storm around her, blinding Mai as she slammed her movable arm into the former mercanary's neck, causing her to slam into the desert sand. Mai wasn't down for long, however, and quickly began to charge towards Puar, slamming her fist into the shapeshifter's abdomen, causing her to spit up blood onto the sand. "AH!" Puar fell over, and Mai bent to her level, smirking.

"I told you that you'll never stand a chance for me." Mai laughed as she pulled her hair back in a ponytail and walked towards the house, causing Yamcha to make a dash towards Puar.

"Puar, are you alright?" Yamcha said in a worried tone. "I mean, can you get back up?"

Puar nodded, having Yamcha help her get to her feet. "Lord Yamcha, my arm's broken."

"Puar, haven't I told you to stop calling me that?" Yamcha sighed as he helped her towards the house. "Why were you two sparring like that? So fierce."

"You wouldn't understand." Puar replied stoticly as they entered the house.

Halfway across the world, in another environment, Broli sighed as he sat inside of Snow's house, his head down on the kitchen table. "Yuki," Broli sighed, addressing Snow's mother, "Why did Snow say she liked me? I like her too, but was she implying something other than the human definition of 'like'?"

Yuki giggled as she finished washing the dishes. "Broli, Snow's at the age where she begins to like boys, and it seems you're the boy she likes."

"What?" Broli's eyes widened. "Like? As in mating!"

"Huh?" Yuki turned to find Broli had already ran outside again. "That boy..."

_"Snow wants me to mate with her? Is that what she's saying?" _Broli thought to himself as he mad a mad dash to find the other pre-teen. _"I'm only twelve...but then again...those data files in the ship did say Saiyajin mating begins around thirteen...dammit..."_

"Broli?" Snow's voice resounded as she carried fire wood for her father.

"Ah! There you are!" Broli said, stopping in his tracks. "Come with me, Snow. I want to discuss something with you."

"Ah, alright." Snow replied, turning to Super #8, "Ha-chan, help father with the rest o' that, alright? What is it?"

"This way." Broli paused. "I want to speak in private with you."

Snow nodded, following the other pre-teen into the woods. "Can you tell me now?"

"Alright." Broli sighed. "This morning, when you told me that you liked me, I didn't understand it, but now I do."

"Broli!" Snow giggled, tackiling Broli to the ground, "I knew you liked me!"

Suddenly, Broli began to feel a tightening in his groin area, causing both he and Snow to blush. "Uh..."

"Broli," Snow smiled, "I want to kiss you."

"Kiss?" Broli paused, feeling Snow pressing her body agianst his and pulling his face close to hers. Broli instinctivly opened his mouth, then moved towards her's, their lips meeting, and tongues entering each other's mouths. Soon, Broli was pulling her closer, and closer, loving every minute of this strange Earth custom, to the point where he'd removed her jacket and began to feel her breasts through her shirt, which made Snow moan loudly.

Broli began to notice Snow's crotch dampining, which he saw as a sign that she was enjoying the physical contact. So he decided to take it a step further, removing his hands from her breasts and moving them downward to her crotch, rubbing it through her jeans. Snow's hips began to buck wildly, with Broli noticing a larger amount of fluids seeping through her jeans. After this, Snow pulled off, grabbing her jacket and standing back up. "I'm sorry." She said with a blush as Broli got off of the leaves as well.

"What for?" Broli asked, wiping sweat from his cheek. "You enjoyed it as well."

"Broli." Snow paused, putting her gloved index finger to his lips. "This is our little secret, alright?"

"Old Timer," Goku paused as he and Kuririn struggled to put on heavy turtle shells, "Why do we have to wear these things?"

"That my boy," Kame'Sennin smirked. "Is a secret. Why don't you try to do a little running in those things? Might as well, as tommorow you start the entire training."

"Entire!" Kuririn spat. "What are you trying to pull, Kame'Sennin!"

"Yup." Kame'Sennin laughed as he sat back in his chair. "You'll be deliviring milk and digging fields with your bear hands, and much, much more."

"Well then," Kuririn laughed in a sarcastic tone, "we won't be getting any battle training?"

"You want fighting training, do ya, Kuririn?" Kame'Sennin smiled. "How about you and Goku have a little sparring match right now?"

"With these shells on!" Kuririn groaned as Goku began to laugh.

"Let's do it!" Goku smiled as he rushed towards Kuririn, though only at a much slower pace than usual. Kuririn was obviously caught of guard, not being able to defend as Goku slid into the dirt below his feet, causing dust to cloud Kuririn's vision.

"Where'd he go?" Kuririn asked, quickly clearing the dust from his eyes, only to find two Goku's in front of him. "Heh...a Zanzoken, eh? I learned that back at the Oorin Temple! It won't work on me!" Kuririn laughed as he charged towards both Goku's, extending both fists and slamming them into both, causing the shadows to vanish. "What!"

"Over here!" Goku laughed as he shot down from above, the turtle shell intensifying the fall. "KAME...HAME..."

"WHAT THE-!" Kuririn screamed as Goku pulled back his cupped hands.

"HA!" A flash of blue light landed Kuririn upon the tropical grass behind him, Goku landing in front of him, a victory sign made with his fingers.

_"Son Gohan..." _Kame'Sennin thought to himself as he surveyed the scene, "_I thank Kami-sama that you put a seal upon that boy's power..."_

"Slacking off again, Brief?" Mr. Kajika shook his head as only he and Bulma sat in the class room. "I don't know what your problem is, but get over it."

"I don't have a problem." Bulma sighed, "Other than the fact that this class is a complete waste of my time."

"You wanna get smart with me?" Mr. Kajika stirred, slamming an open hand across Bulma's face, knocking her to the ground.

"How dare you hit me!" Bulma shrieked, getting to her feet. "I'll have you in jail for that, you son of a bitch!"

"No you won't." Mr. Kajika replied, pushing Bulma to the floor and hitting her across the face, then kissing her neck. "I'll just have fun with you before I kill you..."

"Jeez, since when does a robber become a savior?" Bulma and Mr. Kajika heard a cold voice as a flash of light slammed through Kajika's forehead, killing him instantly as a raven haired teenager walked towards Bulma and lifted the body off of her. "You alright?"

"Yeah..." Bulma blinked as a blonde girl ran in, seeing the raven haired teen.

"Jet, we need to get outta here! The cops are coming!" She yelled as the boy sighed.

"Sheesh," Bulma's savior laughed. "Sorry, but I gotta tie you up...robbing the place, ya know?"

"You're robbing a school?" Bulma asked as the teenage boy known as Jet hit her in the back of the neck, knocking her out.

"Jet, hurry up!" The girl yelled as he put his gun in it's holster.

"Sorry! Quit bein' such a nag, Crystal!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Next Time:** Bulma awakes to see that the police have arrested the twin criminals, but tries to plead for their release, to no avail. However, as they're sent to jail, a certain terrorist organization takes interest in the young criminals...Meanwhile, Goku and Kuririn begin more training, on a schedule!_

_Another Story_

_Tale 23: Recruiting the devil_


	24. Tale 23: Recruting the Devil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball. Duh. What are you, retarded if you think that? XD**

_Another Story_

_Tale 23: Recruting the devil_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma's eyes shot open, thinking she was awakening from a dream. "Whoa, what happened to those other kids?" She asked, standing up as a few police officers approached her.

"Hello, Brief Bulma-san." The first officer, who was a rather plump man, greeted her, as his partner, a skinny man with a moustache stood by the car. "We found you tied up in Mr. Kajika's room...are you alright?"

Bulma nodded. "Actually, I'm fine. It was thanks to this guy with long black hair..."

"What?" The fat officer asked. "No, no, I think you're confused. He's the thief who killed Mr. Kajika."

"Exactly." Bulma replied. "Mr. Kajika was trying to rape me..."

"Excuse me, miss?" The moustached officer asked.

"You heard me. Those kids saved me from him." She replied, now noticing the two of them handcuffed in the back of the police car. "Wait, you aren't seriously arresting them, are you?"

"Yeah, we are." The fat officer replied. "They're under arrest for stealing computers and the death of a respected teacher, no matter what you say."

"Wow, then I really am wasting my time trying to talk to a fucktard like you, aren't I?" Bulma spat, walking off. _"I can't believe it! Those stupid cops don't believe me...ARG!"_

"Little miss rich has a mouth on her, doesn't she?" The moustached cop laughed as Bulma stomped off. "C'mon, Natto, we gotta take 'em in."

"Right." The fat cop nodded, opening the car door and getting in, the two teenagers in the back shooting him death glares in the mirror. "Nice looks, kids, just to bad they'll be wiped off your delinquent faces when you get sent where you belong."

"I'll send you were you belong, fatass." Jet, the raven haired teen scowled, picking the lock of the handcuffs behind his back.

"Tough words for a guy in cuffs." The moustached cop laughed, not realizing that Jet was now free. This would prove unfortunate for that officer, who found his neck broken in a few seconds as Jet umped behind him after freeing his sister Crystal as well. The car was now spinning out of control, the fat cop trying to gain control over the two teens, unfortuneatly for him, his time was up, as he smashed into light post head on, killing him instantly and sending Jet and Crystal flying through the windshield.

Jet staggered to get up, blood running down his face as he felt the areas that had been robbed of skin upon impact to the ground. "Crys...Crys...!"

"J-jet..." Crystal replied, standing up, her shirt torn and blood running all over her as well as she ran towards her brother. "Are you alright?"

"Does it look like it?" Jet spat as he fell unconsious, only to be caught in Crystal's arms.

"JET!" Crystal screamed as she fell to her knees, cradiling her brother's face in her hands. "N-no...No..." Flames surrounded the area as the car ignited, leaving Crystal and Jet no way to get out. "It's ending like this?" Crystal laughed a bit, before turning to see a large man walking through the flames towards her. His skin was almost pale, and he wore a red mohawk atop his head, which sat upon a huge, built body.

The man bent down, extending his hand to her. "It seems you are in need of assistance."

"T-thank you." Crystal replied as he helped her up, then put Jet upon his shoulder. "Who are you?"

The man didn't reply as she followed him from the flames, out of the streets of West City...

Meanwhile, the sun had set near Kame House as well, Goku and Kuririn, however, stood waiting in the evening air for Kame'Sennin to come outside. And come outside the old turtle hermit did. "Alright, boys, the next little bit of trainin' I got for ya is this!" He said, bending down and grabbing a rock, then drawing the kanji for 'turtle' on it. "Alright, I'm gonna throw this rock, and y'all gotta go find it."

"Piece of cake." Kuririn sneered as Kame'Sennin reared back his fist.

"GO!" The old man yelled, throwing the rock to another island, probably within 30 minutes of swimming distance.

"WHAT!" Kuririn and Goku yelled, then quickly jumped in the water, swimming as fastly as they could.

_"Heh heh heh..."_ Kuririn laughed to himself, "_This I'll be sooooo easy! I already have a plan for beating up Superman over there..."_

_"I wonder what's for supper."_ Goku thought to himself as he and Kuririn sped up, trying to outdo the other in everything. "Hey, Kuririn, what's that gray triangle thing behind you?"

"Pah, you ain't tricking me, Goku!" Kuririn yelled, obviously unaware of the creature behind him. "Phew...I need to rest for awhile..."

"I wouldn't do that, Kuririn!" Goku replied as he too stopped for a moment.

"Shut up, Goku!" Kuririn shot back, only to notice a large shadow cover his own, causing him to turn around slightly. "AAAAAAH! A SEA MONSTER!"

Kuririn turned to find a large, gray creature, one that was almost as large as an island in size, with a few deciving dorsal fins at the top of what looked like an armored shell. It had large, crab-like claws as well, ones that looked ready to snap Kuririn in half. "AHHHRAHH!"

Kuririn shook in fear as Goku laughed, causing the bald teen to look towards him. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!"

"Because..." Goku smirked. "He's strong."

Broli quickly threw a few punches into the cold, winter air, conditioning his body for the upcoming tournament, but only thinking of not killing Son Goku, but seeing Snow again. "Darn that woman..."

"Darn?" Snow laughed as she walked towards Broli. "Wow, cutting back on your language, are you?"

"Humph." Broli replied as he turned to her, smirking. "When do you want to do it?"

"What?" Snow asked as Broli looked at her.

"You know...mating." Broli replied as Snow's eyes widened.

"Wait a second...you want me to do **that **with you?" Snow said, dumbfounded.

"Isn't that what you wanted me for?" Broli asked as Snow's face turned red, then began to spout tears.

"What do you mean, wanted you for! Broli, I told you I liked you because I thought you'd like me too, not just think I wanted **that** outta you! LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU PERVERT!" Snow screamed, running off as Broli shook his head.

"This planet is so messed up."

Puar, Yamcha, and Mai sat in the living room of Yamcha's humble abode, watching a movie as Mai leaned closer to Yamcha. "Yamcha-kun, I'm tired...can I rest my head on you?"

"Uh, sure." Yamcha replied, blushing as Puar scowled, her broken arm in a sling. "Uh, I'll be right back, girls." Yamcha sighed as he stood up, walking towards the kitchen. "Either of you want popcorn?"

"I'd love some, Lord Yamcha!" Puar giggled, blushing as Mai shot her a death glare.

"Still going after him, pet?" Mai laughed. "You're pathetic. Even after I broke your arm, you still try it."

"I told you, I'm not giving up." Puar replied as Mai smiled a bit.

"Then you're going to die." Mai laughed. "Yamcha-kun is mine, understand that. Mine and no one else's. If you get in the way, I won't be afraid to do more than just snap your arm in half. I'll kill you."

"Alright, I'm back!" Yamcha smirked, walking back in with some popcorn. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing, Yamcha-kun." Mai smiled. "Just the opening credits."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Next Time:** Jet and Crystal awaken to find themselves in the apartment of the man who saved them, nursed back to health, and better than ever. Who is this man, and what connection does he have with the Red Ribbon Army? Meanwhile, Goku and Kuririn fight off the huge, turtle-like sea mosnter while Broli tries to apologize to Snow again and Mai makes a move on Yamcha! _

_Another Story_

_Tale 24: Red Ribbon, Sea Monsters, Apologies, and Loove!_

_Don't Miss it!_


	25. Tale 24: The title was too long XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball...if I did, why would I be writing this? You're sad...Oi, I don't own Death Note either, though I wish I did. XD**

_Another Story_

_Tale 24: Red Ribbon, Sea Monsters, Apologies, and Loove!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's this movie called, Mai?" Yamcha asked as Mai smiled.

"I think it's called Death Note, it's based on a pretty popular manga." Mai replied as Puar ran her fingers through her hair, glaring towards Mai with hate in her eyes.

"Can't say I've heard of it." Yamcha replied as Mai leaned closer to Yamcha, laying her head on his shoulder and causing the younger teenager to blush.

"I like you, Yamcha." Mai smiled, looking up at him. "I mean, more than like you."

"Y-you do?" Yamcha replied. "Well, to tell you the truth, I like you like that too, Mai."

"More than like?" Mai asked as Yamcha nodded, pulling her head closer to his and kissing her gently on the lips.

"Yeah." Yamcha smiled as Puar abruptly got up and walked out of the living room. "Puar, where are you goin'?"

"To sleep." Puar replied, holding back tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm tired, Lord Yamcha."

Puar quietly walked on into her room, looking at the only things she owned, which weren't much. Quickly, she put them into a small bag and lept out the stone window of the small hut. "Good bye, Lord, no...Just Yamcha." Puar whispered, walking through the large desert with tears running down her face in the cold night air.

High above Puar, a man dressed in black laughed, looking down upon her as he stood upon a large pillar. "I sense darkness within that one..."

"What the hell did I do wrong!" Broli yelled, releasing a Blaster Shell that decimated a small forest. "I don't understand it! Or this stupid human culture!"

"What happened, Broli?" Ha-chan asked as he stepped towards the Saiyajin pre-teen, dropping some lumber along his way.

"Damn woman..." Broli replied. "I have no freaking idea what she wants..."

"Snow?" Ha-chan asked. "Broli, if you made her mad, then all you gotta do is say you're sorry...I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"Dammit." Broli groaned, turning to Ha-chan. "If this doesn't work, I'm decimating you, robot."

"Good luck!" Ha-chan smiled as Broli walked off, pinpointing Snow's ki and promptly addressing the position.

"Snow?" Broli asked as he found her crying in a small wooded area. "Listen...about today...I'm s-sorry. I didn't know what you meant...I'm not from this planet, so it's just hard for me to understand what you mean when you say things..."

"Broli..." Snow replied, wiping her tears as she ran up and hugged him. "It's alright...I'll have to teach you a thing or two about the Earth though." Snow winked, kissing Broli on the cheek as he grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers between hers as they walked back towards Snow's home.

Kuririn turned to find a large, gray creature, one that was almost as large as an island in size, with a few deciving dorsal fins at the top of what looked like an armored shell. It had large, crab-like claws as well, ones that looked ready to snap Kuririn in half. "AHHHRAHH!"

Kuririn shook in fear as Goku laughed, causing the bald teen to look towards him. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!"

"Because..." Goku smirked. "He's strong." With that, Goku lept from the water, high into the air. "KINTO'UN!" Suddenly, the little yellow cloud zoomed towards Goku, catching him as it flew towards the Sea Monster. As Goku flew faster and faster towards it, he chuckled, jumping from Kinto'un at the last second, slamming his fist into the armored shell of the large beast, causing it to crack. The Sea Monster bellowed in pain as blood seeped from the cracked shell, it's claw heading for Goku.

"GOKU, LOOK OUT!" Kuririn yelled, igniting his ki as he concentrated it quickly into a confined, disc-like entity. "KIENZAN!" The spinning disc of ki quickly slashed through the claw of the Sea Monster, destroying it, and saving Goku's life in the process. However, the colossal monster wasn't done yet, extending his other claw towards Kuririn.

"My turn, Kuririn!" Goku shouted, jumping from the water again. "KAMEHAME...HA!" A blue surge of energy swept forth from Goku's palms, slamming into the remaning parts of the Sea Monster and wiping it from the face of the Earth. "We did it! HA HA!" Goku laughed as he fell back into the water beside Kuririn. "That was a nice attack you made there, Kuririn."

"Thanks." Kuririn replied. "It was, my father's signature move..."

"Father?" Goku asked. "Wow, so your dad made that attack up?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Kuririn replied, then smirked. "I'm gonna beat you to the island, Goku!"

"WHA!"

Crystal fluttered her eyes, the early morning Sun's rays hitting them directly as she got up, finding herself in a new set of clothes. "Wait a sec...where the hell am I?" She asked herslef aloud, walking around the room she was in, getting a glimpse of another through the door way, then walking through it to see the red haired man from before cooking something while Jet sat at a table.

"Crys!" Jet laughed. "You're finally up!"

"Jet?" Crystal asked as she walked near the table he was at. "Where are we?"

"My house." The red-haired man replied. "You'll have to forgive me...I brought you back here after healing you both last night. My name is Jonathan River. Would either of you like some breakfast?"

"No thanks." Crystal replied. "We actually need to be leaving..."

"Oh?" Jonathan asked. "I was actually hoping you could stay...a friend of mine is looking for young, able-minded people such as yourselves..."

"What for?" Jet asked as Jonathan smiled.

"The advancement of humanity through cybernetics." Jonathan replied. "Coincidentally, it's the field I'm in, with my collegue, Jerry Gero."

"Gero?" Jet asked. "Of the Red Ribbon Army?"

"That's correct." Jonathan replied. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah, the crazy old bastard's our grandfather." Crystal replied, a hint of disgust in her voice. "I'm Crytal Gero, and over there is my younger brother, Jet Gero."

"So, you're the Gero twins I've heard so much about." Jonathan laughed. "So, how about helping me and your grandfather out on this one?"

"What's in it for us?" Jet asked as Jonathan flipped a pancake.

"A pretty large salary, plus you'll never age, if the experiment goes the way we want it to." Jonathan replied. "How about it?"

"We'll do it." Crystal smiled as Jonathan put the pancake on a plate.

"Alright then!" Jonathan smiled. "It seems we'll further humanity after all..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Next Time:** Jonathan takes Jet and Crystal to meet with their grandfather, who they ran away from years ago, plus the rest of the Gero Experimentation Squad! Also, Goku and Kuririn arrive on the island only to be met with fierce attacks by the animals who live there...can this be a part of the training as well? Meanwhile, a shadowy figure sets his sights on gaining Puar...what plans does he have for her? Find out all this and possibly more in the next installment of Another Story!_

_Another Story_

_Tale 25: Face to Face_


	26. Tale 25: Face to Face

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball. Japanese people do...XDDDDD**

Another Story

Tale 25: Face to Face

-------------------------------------------------------

Puar kicked the desert sand as she walked through the windy, early morning sand storm. "I might as well end it right now..." Puar said aloud, pulling Yamcha's sword from her bag of belongings and putting it towards her abdomen. "I can't believe I actually thought I could become strong...powerful, like Yamcha..." Puar gulped, pulling the sword towards her abdomen. "But it doesn't matter anymore...nothing does. Without Lord Yamcha, I'm dead, inside and outside..."

"Are you really going to die like that?" Puar turned to see a man dressed in a black robe, something very unusual for one in a desert. "How sad...you could've been so powerful as well."

"Who are you?" Puar asked, dropping the sword as the man smirked.

"Just an observer, Puar." The robed man laughed. "A friend, you could call me. One that wants to help you."

"Friend?" Puar laughed. "There's no such thing, and I'm far beyond help, so shut that kind of crap, alright?"

"Well, then I guess I can never help you get Yamcha then." The man laughed. "A shame, too. Toodles!" The man smirked as he walked through the desert sand, only to find the end of Yamcha's blade at the side of his face.

"What did you say?" Puar asked as the man turned to her with a smile.

"Puar, I can do anything for you...but it's all got to come at a price, you know? Nothing in life is free." The man licked his lips.

"Name the price." Puar responded.

"Your soul." The man replied. "And your undivided loyalty to me, and only me."

Puar threw the sword to the sands below. "You got it."

Goku awoke to the sounds of a large skirmish, turning over and opening his eyes to find Kuririn going at it with a large, saber toothed tiger. "Huh?" Goku asked, the large beast slashing at Kuririn and sending the former monk hurdling into a tree. "Whoa...you alright, Kuririn?"

"I'm fine." Kuririn replied, releasing a miniscule aura that brushed the tree out of existance. "Just having a little trouble finding Kame'Sennin's rock is all..."

The Saber Toothed Tiger charged forwards, towards Kuririn, it's fangs borne as Goku zanzokened right in front of it's jaw and released a powerful punch, sending the beast flying into the brush. "Hey, Kuririn, you want to finish it off?"

Kuririn sneered. "Ah, well, Goku, why don't you do it? I'm gonna get us some breakfast, alright?"

"Sure." Goku replied with a nod as the Saber Tooth Tiger rose up once more, Kuririn running in the complete opposite direction of the boy, his eyes fixated on the ground below.

_"Little idiot!" _Kuririn smirked at the thought, _"I'll get that rock before the dope even realizes he was tricked! HA HA HA!" _Suddenly, Kuririn tripped, slamming into the dusty ground below as he came face to face with a large, hungry looking Tyrannosaurus. "M-maybe I sh-ouldn't have l-left G-goku!"

"Kuririn, watch it!" Kuririn turned to hear Goku's voice as the pre-teen slammed his elbow into the T-Rex's head, causing a huge gash to spew blood from where Goku'd K.O.'ed the massavie beast. "T-Rex isn't really all that good for breakfast, you know..."

"Ah heh heh heh..." Kuririn laughed nervously as Goku dragged a few huge deer behind him.

"You want one, Kuririn?"

Jonathan, Crys, and Jet stepped through the large, hulking metal doors that led towards the Gero Research Laboratory complex of the Red Ribbon Army's main base. "Alright, this way." Jonathan said, Crys and Jet following the mohawked man into a large, open room, with many robotic and cybernetic parts lying all around. "Sir, I've gotten us some willing test subjects."

"Oh?" An old man with long, white hair turned from whatever he seemed to be working on to see Jonathan and the twin teenagers, his grandchildren. "Crystal? Jet? Jonathan, how did you find these brats!"

"They sort of just turned up." Jonathan replied, shrugging. "I thought they looked like you, Dr. Gero."

"Disgusting." Crystal snorted as Jonathan said that, causing Gero to shoot her a glare.

"I can't believe it." Gero laughed. "I didn't even ask you idiots to come back, and you do. I told you both that you'd come crawling back to me, you little brats."

"Shut it, old man." Jet retorted. "We didn't come here to see your wrinkled ass. We came here so that we could get some money, alright?"

"You little brats were always in it to drain me of my money, weren't you? Just like what you did to your mother." Gero snorted.

"Shut the hell up." Crys responded. "Don't you ever speak of our mother, or I swear, I'll crack your old ass neck in two, you got that?"

"Excuse me." Jonathan coughed. "Shouldn't we introduce them to the rest of the team, Dr. Gero?"

"Why not?" Gero replied with a disgusted look. "Chris, Halter, Austin, the brats want to meet ya, c'mon out, alright?"

"Eh?" A short, black man asked as he placed some boxes down, then looked over at Crys and Jet. "The name's Chris, nice to meet ya. Hey, Halter, get the hell out here, you stupid lug!"

A Native American-looking man with a long, black ponytail emerged, only smiling and giving a slight nod as he saw Crys and Jet. "You'll have to excuse him." A man with long white hair emerged. "He's not much of a talker...'cause he's mute'n'all. But he's got a knack for putting things together, that Halter. The name's Austin, pleased to meet you."

"Well, now that the introductions are all done," Jonathan paused, "We'll need to register you both with the Red Ribbon Army and have the mandatory physical and all...in a day or so, you'll start the actual experimentation with us."

"Great." Crys sighed as she blew her hair out of her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Next Time:** While Crystal and Jet wait to get their respective physicals, they reflect on their past...and the dark secrets the both of them harbor deep within. Meanwhile, Goku and Kuririn have some breakfast, and do a bit of some talking of their own, as Kuririn's past begins to come to light...And let's not forget Yamcha in all this...the desert bandit discovers something very disturbing in the desert during he and Mai's training session...Just where has Puar gone? And with who? Find out all this in the next exciting tale of Another Story!_

_Another Story_

_Tale 26: The Grip of Sorrow_


	27. Tale 26: The Grip of Sorrow

Another Story

Tale 26: The Grip of Sorrow

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're up first for the physical, Crystal." Jonathan spoke, turning to the teenage girl who sat on a bench in the room, with her arms crossed. She nodded, getting up as she walked towards the older man, following him into a seperate room. "Alright, we need you to strip down for this. Don't worry, I won't do anything perverted." Crystal huffed as she removed her clothes, placing them in a pile on the ground beside her, taking a seat on the bench in the room. "Alright, we'll start with blood pressure..." Jonathan spoke, slipping the cuff around her arm, doing his best to avert his eyes from the young beauty.

_"I can already tell this won't end well." _Crys thought, her eyes falling to the floor as she shook her head, remembering a past she'd hoped to have forgotten years ago.

_The young Crys sat happily with her mother, on the swing set in her yard, watching her brother Jet make a sand castle nearby. "Mommy, why's daddy gone away?"_

_"He's got important work, honey." Crys's mother explained. "He's an executive in the Red Ribbon Corporation, you know? He's on a business trip this week. A very important one."_

_"Red Ribbon Corporation?" Crys asked. "Isn't Grandpa a scientist there?"_

_"Yes, your grandfather also works for them." Crys's mother answered, with a smile. "Though grandpa's work is a bit different."_

_"Yeah, he makes robots, right?" Crys asked as she nodded, smiling._

_It was that smiling face that hurt Crys so. The very person they'd been raised by, and the very one that had betrayed them..._

"Crystal?" Jonathan spoke, bringing the teen back to reality. "We need to check your heartbeat now."

"Oh, right."

Across the world, Goku and Kuririn sat down around a campfire, eating the deer that Goku had managed to round up for breakfast. "So, Kuririn, what's your life been like? I mean, where did you train before you came to see Old Timer?" Goku asked, biting hard onto the meat.

"A place in the east, called the Oorin Temple." Kuririn replied. "I grew up there, all of my life, really. My dad was a great Martial Artist, who taught me a lot of what I know now, including the Kienzan, though I've still yet to totally perfect it. Dad and I lived alone for a few years, but then, he...he made the wrong people mad, I guess you could say. A group of people called the Red Ribbon Army. They...They got rid of dad, and then the Oorin Temple took me in. I trained there for a long time, working my hardest to become strong so I could avenge dad. However, when I heard of Kame'Sennin, I decided to take his training, to make me stronger."

"Oh, I see." Goku replied, with a smirk. "I'm sure you'll do fine, Kuririn. You'll definatley be strong, strong enough to take out those guys who hurt your dad."

"Thanks, Goku." Kuririn smiled, then stretched out a bit. "Well, I guess it's time to head after that rock, so...SMELL YA LATER, GOKU!" Kuririn laughed, dashing off as fast as he could.

"KURIRIN!" Goku shouted, chasing after the other pre-teen, rivaling his speed.

Yamcha yawned a bit, getting up from his bed as he noticed Mai beside him. "Morning, babe." Yamcha smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he went to get his clothes on. After the movie last night, the two had gone far farther than Yamcha had expected for someone he just recently met, though he wasn't complaining. It could be said that his fear of women was nonexistant, after the night before.

"M-morning." Mai yawned, getting up as well, and getting dressed. "You ready for some training, babe?"

"Yeah." Yamcha smirked. "Kami-sama, we're gonna be tired after all of this." Yamcha laughed as he walked outside, with Mai following. "Hm? Mai, did you see Puar anywhere?"

"Nope." Mai replied, shaking her head. "She must still be asleep."

"Yeah." Yamcha replied, doing some warm-ups before noticing something strange near him. A sword. Not just any sword, but his own...his own sword, drenched in blood. "What the hell?!" Yamcha said, running towards the sword, grabbing the hilt. "What happened here?! Did Puar take this? What's going on? Where's Puar?!"

"Jet, you're up." Jonathan called as the teen nodded, entering the examination room, and stripping down as Crys had done before him, taking a seat on the bench. _"Why do hospital rooms always remind me of the past?" _Jet thought to himself, remembering the past. _"Oh...that's why."_

_The young Jet set quietly in the waiting room of a hospital, tightly clutching his twin's hand. Crys was in tears, and Jet was speechless as a doctor walked out to inform the two children of their mother's condition. "Jet, Crystal..." The doctor spoke, lowering his head. "I'm afraid your mother has passed on."_

_"What? No!" Crystal shouted, in tears. "Mommy! Mommy can't be gone! NO! This is just a nightmare!"_

_Jet didn't move, reflecting upon the scene Crystal had seen when the two had gotten home earlier that day. A few days prior to the events, Jet's father had lost his job as an executive at Red Ribbon Corp, as they'd been put out of business by Capsule Corporation's newest product, the Hoi-Poi capsule. His father, being a man of pride, couldn't bear to tell his family this, and took his own life. The twins's mother had been hurt deeply by this, which Crystal saw first hand that day, as she came home from school, running into her mother's room to show her her report card, only to find her mother hanging from the ceiling, dead._

_Jet couldn't find the words to say. Crystal had always been more attatched to their parents, and now that they were gone, he had nothing to say, nothing to reflect upon, except death..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Next Time:** Yamcha makes a desperate search for Puar, accompioned by Mai, but will they come across anything leading them to Puar, or will they be finding a corpse...? Meanwhile, Goku and Kuririn's search for the rock concludes, as the next part of the duo's training begins! Also...we take a look at Puar's situation...and her new master and classmates...! All this and more, in the next exciting tale of Another Story!_

_Tale 27: Run, Run, Run!_


End file.
